La Postal
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: Después de seis años sin verse, un pequeño error ha movido algo dentro de él, que le ha llevado a querer recuperar el amor de la única mujer que ha amado en realidad. Fanfic hecho para la celebración de Navidad al Revés del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido!
1. La Postal

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

 **Notas de la Autora:** El inicio de ésta historia también fue publicado en el grupo de Facebook: Drinny/Dranny: ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido! Como parte de la celebración _Navidad al Revés._ Y en ninguna otra parte.

 **N/A:** La inspiración ha estado de mi lado y por lo tanto ha nacido esta parte, no sé que tanto fluya, pero espero que sea lo suficiente como para no tardar tanto en actualizar.

 **Aclaraciones:** Al ser un mundo al revés, he cambiado los sexos de Draco y de Ginny, ahora Draco es mujer, llamada Dziban Narcissa Malfoy*, y Ginny es hombre, llamado Gawain Arthur Weasley*

 **Dziban Malfoy** es pelirroja, ojos castaños y tiene seis hermanos: Leonis, Kaus, Rigel, Polaris, Acturus y Hester, que representan a George, Charlie, Ron, Percy, Bill y Fred respectivamente.

 **Gawain Weasley** es hijo único, rubio, ojos grises y engreído.

También he invertido sus casas, sus amigos y he cambiado el sexo de algunos de los otros personajes, como es el caso de Madam Pomfrey, ahora es el señor Pomfrey, también he intercambiado los papeles de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, eso es hasta el momento, espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda, la aclararé, Gracias.

*Los nombres del cambio de sexo fueron los que se establecieron previamente en las bases de la Celebración de _**"Navidad Al Revés"**_ en el grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido!

* * *

 **La Postal.**

La bonita sonrisa de la pelirroja quedó a la vista en cuanto abrió el sobre. Hacia demasiado tiempo para su propio bien que no la veía, y es que él solo se había metido en aquel lío; como siempre y por estúpido, no pudo solucionarlo, había un punto en que todos se quebraban, ella no era la excepción a la regla.

Se había equivocado al enviarla; ella no era así, posiblemente si hubiese sido al revés, las intenciones hubiesen sido herirle, incluso hubiese añadido un puñal, para clavarlo directo en el corazón de la pelirroja.

Se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, recargó su barbilla en el dorso y se desparramó por completo, observando el ridículo árbol navideño blanco a medio armar; él jamás había disfrutado de esas fechas; en el pasado, cuando viva con ella, sólo lo hacía para ver sus ojos brillantes y su entusiasmo, ella era Navidad. Ella era san Valentín, ella era todo lo que lo hacía feliz.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, no se dignó de desviar la vista para ver entrar a la mujer; que arrojó las llaves a la mesa en clara frustración al ver el desorden.

—Te pedí que arreglaras esto ¿porque no está arreglado? –acusó de poco humor.

—Es complicado armar esa mierda –contestó arrastrado las palabras, en un tono despreocupado y frío, acorde al clima.

—Te arrancaría esos cabellos rubios de forma definitiva sí no te hicieran ver lo suficiente atractivo como te quiero en Navidad, Gawain –refunfuñó la mujer.

—Deberías sí quiera intentarlo, y te arruinaría la vida sin dudarlo un segundo.

—Bien, entonces por molestar te diré que vi a Kaus –sonrió divertida y lo observó –los Malfoy han comenzado a llegar, Kaus es el más difícil de hacer venir, así que sí él está, ella también.

—Lo dudo, debe estar pasándola de maravillas con Harry Potter.

— ¿Quién eres tu comparado con Harry Potter? –bromeo la mujer sentándose en sus piernas y acariciando su rostro.

—Deja de provocarme, Pansy –pidió un poco enfadado.

—Sólo estoy siendo honesta contigo, si no te gusta, dejare que te revuelques con la primera zorra que te hable y así menos la recuperes.

—Dime algo ¿siguen siendo amigas?

—Por supuesto que no, tengo estándares que sólo rompí por ti, no me junto con plebeyos, ella fue la excepción porque salía contigo, y la "bonita" amistad se rompió cuando te elegí a ti antes que a ella.

—Primero fuiste mi amiga, antes que de ella, sólo para hacerlo constar.

—No me mereces, eres un idiota, y ella es encantadora, en serio, me he estado preguntando desde que me la presentaste ¿qué es lo que ella te vio? –Enarco una ceja –ella es dulce, recatada, simpática y con una familia numerosa, y tu... Eres antipático, grosero, frío, arrogante, berrinchudo, fastidioso, exagerado, mal carácter, ni una gota de sentido del humor o común, no lo sé, hizo bien al dejarte.

—Te odio –la empujo fuera de su regazo para poderse levantar, haciendo que la chica cayera sobre su trasero.

Avanzó hasta el árbol de navidad, deteniéndose a observar el desastre, no era muy hacendoso, ya que siempre había tenido quien arreglara el desorden por él, pero si había algo que le enfadara de sobremanera, era el desorden, quien le conociera lo sabría, por esa razón se la pasaba de mal humor todo el tiempo, porque su vida desde hacía seis años, era un desorden.

—Gawain –la voz suave de Pansy lo volvió a la realidad, se llevó la mano a la frente, nadie en toda su vida, le había visto llorar.

—Ya te dije que esta mierda…

—Voy a decirte algo –lo sujetó del brazo y escondió el rostro en su pecho –todo esto tiene instrucciones para armarlo, pero claro, tienes que ser un macho idiota que no puede leer las instrucciones porque eso acabaría con su honor.

—Comenzarás a insultarme –echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

—Puedes arreglar esto con un movimiento de varita, pero no, prefieres hacer esto a la versión muggle, tú, Gawain Weasley, orgulloso sangre pura.

—Podría incendiarlo accidentalmente –intentó bromear.

Se quedó con las palabras en la boca; iba a detenerla para que lo dejara terminarlo de la manera en la que había iniciado, hacía tiempo, cuando vivía con Dziban, que solían poner todos los adornos por sí mismos, sin magia, ella siempre ordenando y diciéndole donde iba qué, mientras reían divertidos cuando él se equivocaba, terminaban sucios, cansados, y felices, Gawain podía ser frío y grosero; podría no tener metas enormes y prefabricadas en la vida, pero quería hacerla feliz.

 **— &—**

Dziban Malfoy sonrió encantadora en cuanto Kaus apareció por el umbral de su puerta, el pequeño apartamento que compartía con Harry estaba casi a las afueras del Londres mágico, era pequeño, acogedor, y podía sentir el calor de hogar, casi tanto como en _"La Mansión Malfoy"_ como gozaban de llamarle a la casa de sus padres cuando aún vivían todos ahí, claro que era sarcasmo, ya que era diminuta, tanto que vivir once personas, a veces quince, era complicado, así que Gawain Weasley se había encargado de que todo Slytherin se burlara de ellos, y su casa ubicada en una pequeña colina de Ottery St. Catchpole, fuese apodada "La Mansión Malfoy".

—Te ves radiante ¿puedo saber la razón? –sonrió Kaus.

—Apenas ha iniciado el mes y ya tengo todo arreglado –giró sobre su mismo eje para que su hermano notara el lugar.

—Es asombroso, Dziban –admitió –me gusta más que… -se quedó callado.

—Sé lo que ibas a decir, que te gusta más que el de Gawain ¿no?

—Me alegro que lo dejaras –aceptó –también me alegra que me dejaras quedarme aquí, La Mansión debe estar repleta, y no quiero soportar a mis adorables sobrinos –rió por lo bajo.

—Ya, supongo que el eterno soltero está cansado de que le pregunten para cuando va a casarse.

—Sí, ¿tú y Harry cuando van a casarse? Me ha llegado por correo –le enseñó el sobre arrugado que tenía en el abrigo.

—Dame tu abrigo, ya me cansé de que todo mundo ignore mi perchero –informó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Aún tengo que arreglar muchas cosas en el trabajo.

—Ya viste que tu adorado Gawain no ha parado de salir en las noticias, ahora se rumora que sale y vive con Pansy Parkinson.

—Kaus, lo que haga él no me interesa, hace seis años que esa relación se terminó.

—Y me alegro, es sólo que me encontré con Parkinson –levantó la vista hasta su hermana –y si es verdad que están comprometidos, tiene los cuernos más grandes que un cola cuerno –bromeó.

—No nos interesa su vida ¿de acuerdo? A ver, repite conmigo: Soy Kaus Malfoy, tengo una vida plena que disfrutar, mis asuntos son libres de compartirse, pero no tengo por qué inmiscuirme en el de los demás.

—El mantra que repetiste por cinco años fue: Soy Dziban Malfoy, y puedo sobrevivir un día más sin él ¿no?

—Ya viste mi árbol –se hizo a un lado y lo señaló.

Kaus observó a su hermana, era la única chica en la familia, salvo su madre, claro, y a pesar de ser la más fuerte, decidida y valiente Gryffindor que hubiese pisado alguna vez la familia Malfoy, sabía que ese imbécil de Gawain Weasley había robado todo de ella, dejándola en lo que ahora era, una cautelosa, recelosa y desconfiada chica, fingiendo que nunca pasó nada en su relación con Weasley.

—Acturus me pidió que hablara contigo –aceptó cuando ella acomodó una de las esferas.

—Ya lo sabía, ha estado aquí el día que llegó a Londres, diciéndome que debería superarlo y todo eso, pero ¿sabes? No quiero que arruinen Navidad.

—Nosotros no arruinamos Navidad, sólo admite que en cuanto sale su nombre quieres ir a buscarlo.

—Hola, soy Dziban Malfoy, la chica que carece de dignidad, gracias por el voto de confianza –giró sobre sus talones y fue a su habitación.

Se quedó en su cuarto arreglando un poco el lugar, Harry solía ser muy desordenado, y si algo había adquirido viviendo con Gawain era a mantener el orden, el solía odiar todo, incluso esas fechas, y en la última Navidad juntos, a ella.

—Todo resplandece por aquí –se burló Harry y la besó –ya te dije que no es necesario que mantengas todo tan… resplandeciente –rodeó su cintura.

—Lo sé, pero las malas mañas son difíciles de erradicar.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, Dziban –besó su frente.

—Harry, he estado pensando que…

Los dos voltearon a la puerta cuando Acturus apareció, carraspeó su garganta y la pequeña niña pelirroja le estiró los brazos a Dziban, su tía favorita, así que fue hasta ellos y la alzó, con una sonrisa amplia.

—Hola, pequeña Cissy –sonrió –dime ¿te ha mandado una lechuza tu hermano el metiche Kaus? –frunció el ceño.

—No en realidad, vine porque papá quiere que cenemos juntos, quiere aprovecharnos al máximo ¿algo de malo en ello? –elevó una ceja.

—Nada –aceptó y le sonrió a su novio –si no te molesta ¿podemos ir?

—Desde luego que no, cualquier excusa es buena para ir a La Mansión, ¿cierto Cissy?

Dziban colocó su sonrisa automática, pero escuchar el término "La Mansión" le hacía recordarlo, y a pesar de que ese apelativo a la casa era una burla, toda su familia la había adoptado y apodado así. Ya era común.

Llegaron a La Mansión cerca de las ocho, había niños corriendo, su hermano Acturus era el mayor, y el último de los varones en tener hijos, bueno, excepto Kaus, que seguía manteniendo su derecho de morir soltero, como llegó al mundo.

—Oye, Dziban –interrumpió Rigel con una mueca preocupada.

—Sí, dime Rigel –frunció el ceño.

—Recuerdas que Harry me pidió un favor y te pedí tu pergamino con las direcciones y los nombres de tus amigos ¿verdad?

—Sí –aceptó.

—Bueno, no has borrado su nombre del pergamino.

—Oh, pues lo hubieses hecho por mí –contestó seca.

—Lo noté después de que envíe todo –se talló la mandíbula incómodo.

Dziban dejó a la pequeña Narcisa en los brazos de su madre y jaló a su hermano pellizcándolo del brazo.

— ¡Te volviste loco! –chilló.

—No fue mi intención –soltó excusándose.

—Por favor, Rigel, dime que es exactamente lo que te pidió Harry.

—Enviarles una postal de navidad a todos sus amigos, conocidos y… eso –se encogió de hombros –no ha sido nada especial; sólo una pequeña postal.

Se relajó, sólo era una postal, una como la que ellos solían enviar cada año, había sido su idea, de él, hacerlo, obviamente para restregarle a Harry quien se había quedado al final con ella, pero las cosas en un momento tomaron el curso que nunca debió desviar, observó a su hermano y negó, en señal de que todo estaba bien.

 **— &—**

Arthur Weasley levantó la copa de vino y sonrió fascinado, observó a su hijo único que estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla de forma descuidada, observó a la mujer junto a él, que le pateó debajo de la mesa, así que se acomodó.

—Quiero hacer un brindis por mi hijo –informó orgulloso –hace un par de años atrás, pensé que jamás llegaría el momento en que podría dejarle a cargo de mis negocios, pero ahora que ha vuelto al buen camino, me enorgullece nombrarlo mi sucesor.

—Gracias –sonrió educado y agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza a todos los que alcanzaba a ver en esa larga mesa.

Su padre se sentó y siguió en la plática amena con otro hombre, ser anunciado como el sucesor significaba muchas cosas, ser acosado por mujeres, y por hombres, daba igual, aunque los intereses cambiaban de unos a otros.

—Siempre huyes –se quejó Pansy –tengo que informarte algo.

—No me importa –se recargó en el barandal y se aflojó la corbata, para después desabotonar un poco la camisa.

—Pues esto sí, me encontré con Kaus Malfoy y…

—Ya me lo dijiste, que ella tiene que estar en Londres, pero no me importa –se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca.

—Me acosté con él –informó –la mirada gris de Gawain se posó en ella acusadoramente –no es la primera vez que ocurre –admitió –y realmente no quiero que sea la última.

—Estás revolcándote con un plebeyo –le recordó.

—Tú ibas a casarte con su hermana ¿Qué diferencia hay? –soltó enfadada Pansy.

—Que Dziban es diferente –vociferó.

—Tan diferente y por eso jodiste todo entre ustedes ¿cierto?

—Yo no lo jodí, o no lo recuerdo al menos.

La chica se atragantó con sus palabras; observó adentro, al padre de su amigo, hacía un par de meses habían fingido comenzar una relación, vivían juntos porque no era algo novedoso, pero entre ellos, nunca había existido atracción.

—Pero ¿cómo es que no lo recuerdas?

—Sólo recuerdo haberle contado a Zabini mis planes sobre proponerle matrimonio a Dziban, incluso me acompañó por la sortija, lo siguiente que recuerdo es a ella llorando en el rincón, con todo destrozado y yo como una fiera, recuerdo decirle que la odiaba, que no quería volver a verla, y si lo hacía, la mataría con mis propias manos.

— ¿Le hiciste eso en Navidad? –la morena elevó una ceja mientras sus labios temblaban de la ira.

—Lo hice, y no sé el porqué.

—Espera –se detuvo a sí misma en sus cavilaciones –dime ¿aún tienes esa sortija?

—No –aceptó él –después de lo que pasó con ella, le pedí a Blaise que se deshiciera de la sortija, no quería ni verla ¿por qué?

—Dime algo Gawain, pero sé honesto ¿qué tanto quieres recuperar a Dziban? –Él soltó una risa socarrona, y eso dijo todo –bien. Ahora dime, en el camino a recuperarla ¿qué tanto te importa dejar en ridículo a tus padres?

—Tanto como sea posible –le regaló una sonrisa torcida tan de él.

—Vas a apoyarme después de esto ¿cierto?

—Pansy, si me ayudas a recuperarla, te juro que te apoyaré en lo que sea que no influya de mala manera en mi relación con Dziban.

—De acuerdo, me seguirás, y tienes que ser muy tú.

—Patán, arrogante y desalmado –ella sonrió en aprobación.

Pansy se giró adquiriendo una actitud furibunda. —Eres el peor hombre del mundo –entró gritando al lugar, así que él la siguió –no sé cómo es que en un momento pensé que serías una buena opción, eres un poco hombre.

—Poco hombre –se burló –te recuerdo que en la cama sueles gritar tan fuerte que incluso sobre el hechizo silenciador te escuchan ¿no? –se burló.

—Te puse los cuernos –contestó –me acosté con Kaus Malfoy, y déjame decirte que es mucho más hombre que tú, y que cualquiera en esta fiesta.

—Con qué poco te conformas, te recuerdo que es tan alto como un elfo doméstico.

—Pero más grande que tú, sin duda la tiene, idiota, te he estado poniendo el cuerno al día siguiente de que comenzamos y tú pensando en formalizar –se burló.

Gawain contuvo una risotada al ver la cara de sus padres, y la del resto del lugar, era la peor actuación de una pelea que hubiese presenciado, se giró y desapareció del lugar, Pansy lo esperaba en su habitación, aún estaba confundido sobre lo que había deducido y él no.

—Ahora explícame –pidió.

—Cuando estabas con Dziban, recuerdo que su padre, Lucius… ¿recuerdas que él trabaja para el Departamento del uso indebido de los artefactos muggles?

—Sí –aceptó.

—Recuerdo que Dziban me dijo que su padre sospechaba que tu padre, estaba usando magia oscura en artefactos simples, y que se trasportaran fácil.

—La sortija ¿pero cómo y por qué?

—Su padre me agrada –se encogió de hombros –y dijo que uno de los Horrocrux de Voldemort era una sortija.

—La destruyó Potter –le recordó.

—Sí, pero a eso voy, Rigel piensa que tu padre hechizó una sortija que funciona igual que el guardapelo de Voldemort –elevó una ceja –creo que es la que Blaise y tú compraron.

—Ella no creerá eso –se burló Gawain –ni siquiera yo lo creo.

—Ellos sí, sólo te pido un poco de tiempo.

—Pansy…

—Gawain, por favor, ayudaré más que la última vez –lo abrazó y desapareció.

El rubio se quedó callado, le parecía algo ridículo, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda.

 **— &—**

Dziban corrió hasta la ventana y dejó que la lechuza pasara, sujetó la carta que iba sujetada, y la rasgó confundida, abrió la pequeña postal, y su semblante se ensombreció al notar la caligrafía fina, no tuvo que pensarlo, su nombre y rostro llenaron su vista.

 _Les deseamos una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo._

 _Los Weasley._

Ella negó, en la foto estaban ellos dos, en sus vacaciones de invierno en América, de hacía seis años, justo en esa foto específica estaban en Chicago.

 _Perdóname, no importa que tanto pase entre nosotros, jamás podremos olvidarnos, y creo que después de seis años alejados, los dos lo hemos comprobado; sólo dame una oportunidad de explicarte las cosas, sino me quieres en tu vida después de eso, lo aceptaré, pero al menos déjame volver a verte, antes de que seas la esposa de Potter._

—Harry –lo observó sobre su hombro –volveré en un rato, no sé si me tarde.

—Bien ¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó.

—Necesito un poco de aire.

No sabía ni siquiera porqué le mentía, siempre habían sido honestos, y si era para cerrar un ciclo, Harry jamás se opondría.

—Pensé que no vendrías –le sonrió encantado.

—Dímelo –pidió.

—Te amo –informó.

—Sabes a qué me refiero, Gawain.

—Lo sé, y sé que primero que todo, querías saberlo, si te sigo amando, y la respuesta es sí.

—Vine aquí con la promesa de que me aclararías por qué –lo observó.

—Ni siquiera yo sé porque estamos aquí, Dziban –aceptó y dio un paso hasta ella, y al ver que no retrocedió, avanzó más –ni siquiera me has dicho lo que ocurrió esa noche hace seis años, sólo te fuiste.

—Por qué me echaste, Gawain –farfulló –si sólo me hiciste venir aquí para burlarte de lo mal que la pasé esa ocasión, te lo hubieses ahorrado, sé que eres un egocéntrico, patán sin sentimientos, pero es el colmo.

—Dime que es lo que sientes cada que abres los ojos al despertar lo ves a él y no a mí.

—Tranquilidad, paz, confort ¿quieres que continúe? –se burló.

—Sí, continúa, quiero ver cuánto tiempo te tomará llegar a la palabra _amor._

—Es mejor que me marche, no sé ni siquiera porque…

—Querías verme ¿no es así? Tanto como yo he estado deseando verte, Dziban –la pelirroja lo observó, odiaba que usara ese tono suave al nombrarla, porque rompía todo en ella, la despojaba de ella misma y quería lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo.

—Que tengas una buena vida, Gawain –no desvió la mirada, le observó, era la última memoria que tendría de él, y para su desgracia no podía lucir menos perfecto.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces no te marches –cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos, lo único que pudo ver fue el suelo cubierto de nieve.

—Si realmente no hubieses querido que me fuera lo hubieses dicho hace seis años, no ahora, ya está de más, Gawain.

La dejó darse la vuelta, se alejó suavemente un par de pasos, el rubio levantó la vista, sorprendido al verla detenerse, ella giró sobre sus talones y negó, con las mejillas mojadas por el llanto y las manos hechas puños.

—Ni siquiera en el último momento, me detendrías, creo que hago bien al dejarte ir.

—De hecho –Dziban giró a ver a Pansy –me ha visto, por eso no ha hablado, nadie más que tú ha visto su lado torpe y romántico.

—Claro, por eso van a casarse –se burló.

—No necesito Legeremancia para adivinar que en este momento, el cerdo pervertido está fantaseando al verte enfadada y celosa.

— ¡No estoy celosa! –chilló.

—En realidad yo sólo estoy aquí por una cosa –observó al rubio –conseguí tu sortija, con la que pensabas proponerle matrimonio a Dziban la navidad de hace seis años.

La pelirroja lo observó sorprendida, su rostro era incrédulo, sus labios estaban un poco separados, observó a Pansy, y de nuevo al hombre rubio que no dijo nada.

—Eso no es cierto –negó ella.

—En realidad lo es, le dejé la sortija a tu padre, recuerdo que Rigel y él habían hablado de ella durante un tiempo.

—Creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos, Pansy –Dziban observó a Kaus, que estaba un poco alejado de ellos –y por primera vez en tu vida, Dziban, escúchame, deberías hablar con él, creo que a pesar de todo, le hemos juzgado mal durante demasiado tiempo.

—Vayámonos –se encogió de hombros Pansy, Kaus la sujetó de la mano para acercarla a él, y después de un suave beso en los labios de la morena, ambos desaparecieron.

—Están saliendo –informó ante la estupefacción de la pelirroja.

—Pero ¿te ha puesto el cuerno? –Negó incrédula –no puedo creer que tú…

Al inicio no hizo nada, los labios de Gawain estaban pegados a los suyos, pero tampoco se movieron, y sabía la razón, así pasara media vida; se pertenecían uno al otro, así que rodeó suavemente el cuello del rubio y movió lentamente su boca, haciendo que él reaccionara para besarle plenamente y con pasión.

Seis años habían sido una tortura.

Debería haber mandado esa postal hacía mucho tiempo atrás.


	2. El Primer Acercamiento

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

 **Notas de la Autora:** El inicio de ésta historia también fue publicado en el grupo de Facebook: Drinny/Dranny: ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido! Como parte de la celebración _Navidad al Revés._ Y en ninguna otra parte.

 **N/A:** La inspiración ha estado de mi lado y por lo tanto ha nacido esta parte, no sé que tanto fluya, pero espero que sea lo suficiente como para no tardar tanto en actualizar.

 **Aclaraciones:** Al ser un mundo al revés, he cambiado los sexos de Draco y de Ginny, ahora Draco es mujer, llamada Dziban Narcissa Malfoy*, y Ginny es hombre, llamado Gawain Arthur Weasley*

 **Dziban Malfoy** es pelirroja, ojos castaños y tiene seis hermanos: Leonis, Kaus, Rigel, Polaris, Acturus y Hester, que representan a George, Charlie, Ron, Percy, Bill y Fred respectivamente.

 **Gawain Weasley** es hijo único, rubio, ojos grises y engreído.

También he invertido sus casas, sus amigos y he cambiado el sexo de algunos de los otros personajes, como es el caso de Madam Pomfrey, ahora es el señor Pomfrey, también he intercambiado los papeles de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, eso es hasta el momento, espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda, la aclararé, Gracias.

*Los nombres del cambio de sexo fueron los que se establecieron previamente en las bases de la Celebración de _**"Navidad Al Revés"**_ en el grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido!

* * *

 **LA POSTAL.**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **El Primer Acercamiento.**

* * *

Gawain Weasley estaba sentado en un quicio entre el patio y el pasaje cuando la vio correr a lo largo del pasillo, rumbo al gran comedor, sonrío, la pelirroja traía apenas dos libros bajo el brazo, no traía la túnica y su cabello rojo y brillante fue como ver directo al fuego, estaba aburrido. Jamás la había molestado a ella, sólo a su hermano, sólo a Potter y a Granger, nunca a ella, así que le pareció divertido, un nuevo reto, pero ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser para él molestar a un Malfoy? No lo suficiente.

—Te daré diez galeones, si me dejas saber que puede hacer esa linda boquita –dijo en su oído, pegando su cuerpo al de ella que estaba esperando por entrar al gran comedor. Sujetó la cadera de la pelirroja, dejando que sus dedos se escurrieran por debajo del suéter de Gryffindor, la piel era suave y cálida a pesar de las fechas invernales.

Se alejó cuando se giró hasta él, levantó su varita y de inmediato pronunció moco murciélago. Pero la querida profesora McGonagall iba entrando, logró evitar que lo hechizara, así que ella se giró ofendida, para adquirir un semblante pálido al verla.

—Señorita... Malfoy –jugó con las palabras arrastrándolas –sabe usted, que es en contra de las reglas atacar a los compañeros ¿no es, así? –elevó una ceja, el pasatiempo favorito de McGonagall era restarles puntos a los Gryffindor, y Gawain era su favorito, porque siempre facilitaba las cosas para ella –100 puntos menos, Gryffindor, y usted, la veré en mi oficina, para hablar sobre su merecido castigo.

—Sí, profesora –suspiró, observó a Gawain, que le dedico una mirada de triunfo y superioridad, ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.

No había resultado tan bien como pensó, la habían castigado, sí, había tenido el placer de verla humillada, también, pero no se sentía tranquilo, lo único que había salido de su boca había sido el hechizo fallido gracias a la profesora McGonagall.

Después de sus clases, y de dejar de lado a sus idiotas amigos, fue a dar un recorrido por el colegio, tenía que enfadarla, tenía que hacerla explotar, humillarla de una forma tan merecida sólo por ser Malfoy, una sangre pura que prefería a los mestizos y a los sangre sucia, le daba asco sólo de pensar tener que relacionarse por voluntad propia con esa clase de personas.

Además, quería saber cómo era su tono de voz, si era suave, o muy masculino debido a todos sus hermanos, porque tenía como ochenta hermanos.

—No, no, no, lo haces mal, Neville –dijo la voz suave y delicada de una chica. ¿Longbottom con una chica? Y aparte de todo, dándole instrucciones ¿para qué?

—Dizzy –se quejó Longbottom –No voy a poder hacer esto en clases, Weasley se burlara de mí hasta el cansancio.

—No sólo en clases lo haré, Longbottom –se burló Gawain recargándose en el tronco del árbol detrás de ellos.

La mirada torturada de Neville Longbottom conectó con el rostro del atractivo rubio, pero los ojos grises de él estaban en su objetivo femenino de la semana, sonrió fanfarrón de su propio pensamiento, no era su objetivo femenino romántico, mejor dicho era su víctima, sólo quería dejarle a esa Malfoy en claro que él era quien mandaba, ya lo había hecho notar muchas veces con sus hermanos, pero quería dejarlo claro para ella también; los ojos cafés de la pelirroja se posaron en él, estaba tranquila, su rostro no demostró alteración alguna, hasta que al final, sus cejas se levantaron.

—Bien, Weasley ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –era suave, para su sorpresa, su tono de voz era dulce y bonito, observó a sus labios eran pequeños y rosas, a diferencia de su cabello, las pecas salpicaban suavemente sus mejillas y su nariz.

—Lo que quiera no es tu asunto, traidora a la sangre –bufó enfadado.

—No te atrevas a…

— ¿O qué, Longbottom? –Bajó de las raíces para encararlo, mientras Neville levantaba su varita en amenaza –sólo inténtalo.

—Neville –pidió la pelirroja y suspiró.

—No dejaré que venga aquí a insultarte, Dizzy –frunció el ceño.

—Es que no es un insulto –los dos chicos se giraron hasta ella que se encogió de hombros –lo soy, y no haré un drama sólo por serlo, soy y seguiré siendo una traidora a la sangre.

—Y lo dices como si fuera un… -frunció los labios enfadado y la observó de arriba abajo y viceversa, completamente sorprendido porque ella no se ofendiera con algo así.

—Si ya acabaste de "insultarme" Weasley, puedes marcharte –se giró hasta Neville –inténtalo de nuevo.

—No atacaré a una chica, Dizzy.

—Bueno, lo intentarás, no es como si pudieses atacarme –rió haciendo que el otro rubio se sonrojara ante su actitud.

—Si lo hago, los gemelos me van a matar, Dizzy, no quiero morir.

—Morirás a manos de tu abuelo si no mejoras, así que vamos –ordenó –a menos que vayas a ayudar, márchate, Weasley, o podríamos atacarte accidentalmente.

—Si eso pasara, iría con la profesora McGonagall.

—Ya estoy castigada ¿qué podrían hacerme?

—Un doble castigo –sonrió.

—No lo creo.

—&—

Dziban Malfoy se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su amigo Neville, cuando estuvieron en la sala común de Gryffindor, no le importó que los observaran extraño, todos ahí sabían lo que la pelirroja sentía por Harry Potter, al inicio del colegio no había sido tan discreta como ahora le gustaría, así que ahora era extraño que estuviese pegada a Neville, los ojos de Dizzy se posaron en los de Harry, que desvió la vista rápidamente de ella, haciéndole sonreír.

—Es algo normal que nos observen tanto ¿cierto? –la cuestionó Neville.

—No tengo la menor idea si eso te deja tranquilo.

—Comprendo que estés enroscada contra mí, después de todo, has estado sin la túnica ni la bufanda todo el día, tal vez deberías ir con el señor Pomfrey a que te dé algo para el posible resfriado.

—No es nada, sólo un poco de frío –sonrió.

Todo había estado normal para ella ese día, hasta que el idiota de Gawain la había tocado por debajo del suéter, sus manos heladas en su piel calentita habían hecho algo extraño, porque desde ese momento, tenía escalofríos, y no se iban de su cuerpo, pero no era algo que fuese a comentarle a Neville, rió divertida, ahora entendía porque los observaban tanto, suponía que 100 puntos menos eran algo para que sin duda, generaran la ira comunal para con ella.

—Ya sé porque nos observan tanto –sonrió y observó a Neville.

—Me encantaría que me instruyeras.

—Hace rato, McGonagall nos quitó 100 puntos por mi culpa.

—Si me dijeras que Hester y Leonis estuvieron involucrados lo entenderé, pero sino…

—Intenté lanzarle un moco murciélago a Weasley, y ella iba entrando al gran comedor, así que bueno, fue una razón tonta que le dio oportunidad para que ella nos quitara puntos, como le encanta.

—Bueno, que intentaras hechizarlo, debería ser suficiente como para que no te odien.

—Son CIEN puntos, Nev, es obvio que me odiarán así sea McGonagall a la que hechizara.

—Cierto, por lo regular sólo nos quita 50, ahora le ha gustado duplicar al restar –se burló.

—Tal vez porque son fechas navideñas, nos quiera aumentar al descontarnos –siguió la broma.

Todos los observaron reír, con los ceños fruncidos, toda la casa Gryffindor podía perder puntos y a nadie parecía importarle, pero cuando se trataba de Neville Longbottom perdiendo puntos, o de ella, todos perdían la cabeza; por eso eran tan buenos amigos, al parecer.

—Tengo hambre ¿vienes conmigo al gran comedor? –sonrió.

—No me arriesgaré a que me quiten otros 100 –sonrió –y mira que cada media hora me quitan puntos.

—Cierto, quédate aquí, resguardado en la seguridad de la sala común.

Se puso el suéter más calentito que tenía, y se puso su túnica arriba, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no ahora que le costaba trabajo mantener el calor en su cuerpo, hacía mucho que no se enfermaba en invierno, posiblemente Gawain Weasley, era la enfermedad más contagiosa del mundo.

Como maldición tuvo que encontrarlo camino al gran comedor, serio, la camisa desfajada, la corbata floja y su bufanda de Slytherin cubriendo su cuello, pero no más.

Se giró hasta ella, manteniéndose impasible, posiblemente ese suéter y la túnica le hicieran lucir como un cerdo, pero no le importó, en realidad nada de Gawain Weasley le importaba, mucho menos lo que pensara de ella o su familia.

—Veo que te gusta seguirme, Malfoy –sonrió burlón.

—En realidad es el camino más común para el gran comedor –contestó.

Levantó una ceja completamente consternado de la familiaridad con la que le hablaba, su cara confundida duró un fragmento de segundo, para frustración de él, nadie, absolutamente nadie lograba perturbarlo.

—Es que…

—Cúbrete bien, podrías enfermarte –le acomodó la bufanda y se alejó.

Ante la estupefacción de Gawain Weasley, cuando lo observó sobre su hombro, estaba tan impasible como siempre, le había tomado cinco segundos en el lago descubrirlo, esos cinco segundos que duró su incredulidad ante el hecho de que a ella no le importara ser llamada traidora a la sangre, si quería atacarlo a nivel personal, no tenía que desgastarse contestando sus insultos; como todos lo hacían, y eso parecía darle más poder a ese rubio arrogante, si quería golpearlo en el orgullo realmente, tenía que tratarlo como a alguien más, no darle trato preferencial, ni a favor, ni en contra, como alguien común y corriente, así, podría descolocarlo.

Se sentó junto a Luna, que estaba mirando como comenzaban a adornar el lugar, le sonrió y le ofreció un poco de pudín.

—No, gracias –sonrió y se estiró por un poco de pay.

—Estás un poco enferma ¿cierto? –inclinó el rostro y sonrió.

—Sí, Nev ha sugerido ir con el señor Pomfrey –mordió el pay y tomó un poco de jugo.

—&—

Pansy se acercó a él de forma agradable, danzando como tonta, y aunque lo pensó, su rostro se quedó impasible ¿por qué? Se cuestionó internamente, dos veces lo había descolocado sin atacarlo ¿por qué había logrado perturbarlo? Eso no le agradaba para nada.

—Estás un poco fuera de ti.

— ¿Qué? –la observó, y aunque su rostro y su voz no lo demostraron, estaba en pánico.

—Serio –corrigió –por lo regular estás fastidiado, pero ahora estás pensando, y si continúas así, sin duda alguna, comenzarán a pensar que tienes cerebro, _y que piensas._

La chica le sonrió, sentándose junto a él, recargó su cabeza en su hombro, Pansy Parkinson era su mejor amiga, no había nada amoroso, sexual entre ellos, como la mayoría del colegio lo pensaba, ella tenía los ojos en otra clase de hombres, y eso, le hacía a él, tener una aliada femenina que le ayudara a ser todo un galán.

Y aunque todos lo catalogaran entre los más cotizados, sólo salía con las chicas para "hacerles un favor" las llevaba a comer, a dar una vuelta, pagaba todo, y al final, se despedía y no las llamaba, y cuando aceptaba volver a salir con otra chica, era porque las notas y los regalos lo fastidiaban, era grosero, arrogante y prepotente, sí, pero odiaba que lo acosaran de esas formas, así que hacía feliz a una mujer que sólo quería una cita, y podía incrementar su fama; pero su experiencia amorosa se limitaba a una sola chica, que terminó dejándolo porque era muy seco, arrogante y cortante, por más que él quisiera demostrar amor, cariño y ternura, no podía, todo en su cuerpo se negaba, ni siquiera en el sexo con ella, le fascinaba, se excitaba, pero no era nada sano, así que cuando ella lo dejó, respetó la decisión.

—Creo que te estás desgastando mucho últimamente, molestando a Potter y a los suyos ¿no lo has pensado?

—No, _yo no pienso_ –contestó burlón, Pansy soltó una risa divertida.

—Ahora estamos los dos, estás a salvo, mi querido pensador –sonrió.

—En realidad no me importan mucho en estas fechas.

—A ti nada te importa en ninguna fecha, sólo quieres sorprender a papá, por eso te esfuerzas en ser un dolor en el culo de Potter ¿no es así?

—Eres una heredera, Parkinson, sabes que tenemos ciertas expectativas qué cumplir ¿no?

—Ya, papá quiere que me una a la lista de _Blaise Zabini._

Gawain la observó, si bien ese chico era de sus amigos _cercanos,_ no tenían mucho en común, a él sin duda le encantaba lo tenebroso y la magia oscura, en las vacaciones pasadas, cuando los invitaron a pasar unos días a él y a Pansy, los llevó a un taller, donde estaba experimentando con un amigo, Blaise sólo aportaba las ideas, de momento, porque si hacía magia, podrían enterarse en el Ministerio.

—Tu padre está loco –soltó, tranquilo como siempre, pero no, no le agradaba para ella, podía ser frío, arrogante y todo lo que quisieran, pero podía decir que a su manera, se preocupaba por ella, Pansy no era una mujer para alguien que apostara todo por la magia negra.

Se quedó dormida, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Gawain, que no la movió, simplemente la dejó ahí, así que cuando escuchó ruidos y abrió los ojos, se sorprendió a si mismo dormido en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, con Pansy abrazándolo por la cintura, y el rostro escondido entre su cuello.

Volvió a recostar la cabeza en el cojín color plata y cedió al sueño de nuevo, a veces, podía darle un poco de consuelo, y si eso era lo que ella necesitaba, no iba a despertarla para que se largara, ella no era muy abierta tampoco, aun así, sabía que algo la tenía intranquila.

Pansy Parkinson lo despertó temprano al día siguiente, así que sin ganas se levantó, para poder ir a ducharse, ser puntual o no en clases le daba igual, así que se tardó el tiempo necesario para ir a sus clases, hasta que su siguiente clase era Pociones, y no podía hacer esperar a la profesora McGonagall, y no quería, era la clase más divertida que pudiese tener, ver a Longbottom hacer explotar todos sus calderos alrededor de una hora, era fantástico, ahora más, sabiendo que era amigo de la Malfoy esa.

Entró a clase con el mismo aire de superioridad, McGonagall le sonrió, así que tomó asiento cerca de Longbottom, que se giró aterrado en cuanto lo vio, Potter y su séquito se sentó cerca de su amigo.

—Sólo intenta no lanzar el caldero en nuestra dirección otra vez, Neville –habló Rigel Malfoy, el hermano mayor de la chica Malfoy, en un tono tonto, intentando darle ánimos al idiota, pero resultó contraproducente.

—&—

Dziban Malfoy observó el desastre con el que su amigo Neville se acercó a ella, mientras todos se reían de él mientras avanzaba hasta ella, en el gran comedor, la pelirroja frunció los labios y después sonrió tiernamente.

—Pociones –dijeron al unísono, riendo después.

—Soy un muy mal estudiante –se quejó Neville.

—Tu miedo te paraliza, mejor dicho –sonrió ella.

Dziban sacó su varita y ayudó con el desastre de su amigo, sonrió encantada cuando Rigel, Harry y Hermione se sentaron frente a ellos, su hermano con una sonrisa divertida al ver a Neville.

—Al menos esta vez lanzaste el caldero directo a Weasley –informó Rigel y sus dos amigos rieron divertidos.

—Estás mejorando la puntería al menos –comentó tranquila y lo sujetó del hombro.

Todo el gran comedor guardó un poco de silencio, el rubio que entró enfadado al lugar estaba lleno de una mezcla parecida a la que solía tener Neville antes de que Dizzy lo ayudara a solucionarlo.

Toda la mesa Gryffindor, y algunos otros, soltaron una risotada al verle así, Dziban observó a todos y no pudo evitar reír, eso hizo que la vista de Gawain Weasley, dejara a su amigo para posarse en ella, pero no fue suficiente para evitar que se sintiera amenazada a pesar de que su mirada eran dos dagas apuñalándola descaradamente, por el contrario, la hizo reír más, descolocándolo nuevamente, su mirada de no comprender nada se colocó un momento, para volverse impenetrable después.

La biblioteca era la mejor opción para cualquier alumno sensato y que usara sus neuronas en cualquier época, pero ella no era una alumna precisamente normal y con todas las neuronas puestas, porque estaba de nuevo, en el lago, con su uniforme incompleto, recolectando un poco de lo que a Neville más le gustaba, para levantarle el ánimo, sus accidentes eran más seguidos en la clase de McGonagall y no le gustaba, ni a ella, ni a él.

—Así que estabas aquí –la pelirroja se giró asustada, pero al ver a Gawain su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizó, podía ser todo lo que todos quisieran, pero no le causaba miedo.

—No me preguntaste donde estaría, de haberme preguntado, te hubiese dicho es más –buscó en sus cosas, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y se lo entregó.

Dziban sonrió cuando él lo recibió, con su mueca de incomprensión estampada, ésta vez duró un largo minuto, cuando sus ojos grises se posaron en ella, se mordió el labio inferior aguantando la risa.

—Es mi horario, así podrás dejar de sorprenderte cada que me encuentres, es un colegio, Weasley –le recordó con una sonrisa –es normal que vague por todo el terreno de Hogwarts, no eres el único, ni voy buscándote.

—Eso es lo que dices –arrugó el pergamino enfadado.

—Has cuentas, si es que sabes, Weasley, todas las veces que nos hemos encontrado, dos de ellas han sido coincidencia, las otras… tú me has encontrado, eso significa que quien acosa al otro, eres tú, no te preocupes, tu secreto está seguro.

—Eres tonta ¿qué secreto?

—Que te gusta Neville –le sonrió y siguió recolectando plantas.

—Tienes la peor lógica del mundo mágico, pero ¿qué se puede esperar de una traidora a la sangre? –bramó.

—Llámame como quieras, Weasley –se encogió de hombros tranquila –mi _traición_ me deja en el mismo punto, con una _sangre tan pura_ como la tuya, te guste o no, además –volvió a girarse hasta él –para que tus palabras lograran afectarme un poco si quiera –su mirada se tornó un poco dulce –tendrías que importarme a mí, y no, en realidad, eres una persona más en el colegio, no me preocupa lo que pienses, o digas de mí o mi familia.

—Estás segura de ello –se cruzó de brazos fanfarrón.

—Así que si comenzó a decir que tú y yo –avanzó hasta ella –tenemos una relación pasional, no te importará lo que dirán en el colegio.

—Bueno –sus ojos castaños se elevaron hasta las ramas blancas a causa de la nieve –no –sus ojos se iluminaron antes de observarlo –porque bueno, como sea, tienes _cierta reputación_ por lo que te gusta presumir, así que mientras una Malfoy está saliendo con un _Weasley,_ tú estarías saliendo con _Malfoy, la traidora a la sangre,_ yo ganaría puntos, tú, temo creer que los perderías –se encogió de hombros –pero es tu decisión, no la mía, tomando en cuenta lo que Leonis y Hester puedan hacerte si extiendes esos rumores, yo no me preocuparía, sólo podrán torturarte y mutilarte alguna parte, pero matarte, no.

Weasley la observó serio, la amenaza no le preocupó como ella tal vez hubiese deseado, le miró porque lo seguía tratando como si fuesen amigos, conocidos cordiales, no lo insultaba, no se desgastaba en buscar palabras ingeniosas para rebatir sus insultos, no, ella dejaba ir todo lo que él decía.

Dizzy llegó a la sala común con un montón de frascos, cerró los ojos cuando uno resbaló de sus manos, cuando abrió los ojos al no escuchar al frasco estrellarse, se topó con unos bonitos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

—Hola Harry –sonrió.

—Dizzy –le devolvió el gesto –deberías tener un poco de cuidado, es más, pedir ayuda si no puedes con tanto.

—Ayuda –rió por lo bajo –Neville está deprimido, así que…

—Pero yo no –se acercó a ella para quitarle los frascos.

—Gracias.

—&—

Gawain Arthur Weasley se quedó un rato en el lago, después de que ella se fuera sin preocuparse por él, con una suave sonrisa se había despedido de él, dejándolo completamente furioso, esta Malfoy le estaba complicando las cosas más de lo que él pensó que podría complicárselas.

Pansy levantó las cejas sorprendidas, lo había visto guardarse un pedazo de pergamino en las bolsas de los pantalones, pero jamás creyó que se tratase del horario de alguien, para colmo, un año por debajo de su curso, sonrió burlesca, su amigo tenía a alguien bajo asecho, y eso le agradó, desde que lo habían dejado, se limitaba a salir con las chicas que lo hartaban, pero no porque alguna le gustara.

—Vaya, vaya, nuevo interés amoroso –rió.

—Eso, es basura –soltó llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza y subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro de la sala común.

—Huele a perfume, seguramente la perfumaron para ti ¿quién es la afortunada? –insistió.

—Nadie –contestó con fastidio.

—Como quieras, Weasley, pero ha ganado un punto extra, ha logrado que guardes algo de lo que te ha dado, aunque sea algo tan sencillo como su horario.

— ¿Qué? –elevó una ceja y observó el pergamino.

No se había dado cuenta de que había guardado el horario de esa tonta Malfoy, posiblemente debería echarlo a la chimenea, se lo arrebató a Pansy y fue hasta la chimenea, dispuesto a arrojarlo, pero sólo lo observó un segundo y lo volvió a guardar en sus pantalones.

¿Por qué lo guardaba como si se tratara del mejor de los obsequios?

* * *

 **Dellaween:** Hola, gracias, creo que he solucionado el problema con las separaciones, las borró fanfiction cuando subí el documento, y bueno, ya no será One Shot.

 **trisfour. malec46:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, sí, debí poner algunas aclaraciones antes para no hacer tan confuso la lectura.

 **This is Chewbacca:** Hola, es bueno que no lloraras del todo, e independientemente, deberías pasar más por el grupo Drinny.

 **R0llercoster:** Bueno, no había muchas, pero ahora hablando con una amiga, se hicieron muchas, y sí, planeo desarrollar todo eso, por lo tanto, no sé que tanto pueda mantenerse como "un fic navideño", gracias por tu review.

 **Evilies:** Gracias a ti, por crear dinámicas para que las autoras Drinny mantengan viva a la pareja. Gracias por el review.

 **Funeralcolor:** No, no se quedará como One Shot, sólo espero que la inspiración siga fluyendo. Gracias por el review.

 **The darkness princess:** Hola, mil gracias a ti por leerlo, y más gracias por considerarlo algo bueno. Gracias por tu review.


	3. Frío Como el Hielo

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

 **Notas de la Autora:** El inicio de la historia también fue publicado en el grupo de Facebook: Drinny/Dranny: ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido! Como parte de la celebración _Navidad al Revés._ Y en ninguna otra parte.

 **N/A:** La inspiración ha estado de mi lado y por lo tanto ha nacido esta parte, no sé que tanto fluya, pero espero que sea lo suficiente como para no tardar tanto en actualizar.

 **Aclaraciones:** Al ser un mundo al revés, he cambiado los sexos de Draco y de Ginny, ahora Draco es mujer, llamada Dziban Narcissa Malfoy*, y Ginny es hombre, llamado Gawain Arthur Weasley*

 **Dziban Malfoy** es pelirroja, ojos castaños y tiene seis hermanos: Leonis, Kaus, Rigel, Polaris, Acturus y Hester, que representan a George, Charlie, Ron, Percy, Bill y Fred respectivamente.

 **Gawain Weasley** es hijo único, rubio, ojos grises y engreído.

También he invertido sus casas, sus amigos y he cambiado el sexo de algunos de los otros personajes, como es el caso de Madam Pomfrey, ahora es el señor Pomfrey, también he intercambiado los papeles de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, eso es hasta el momento, espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda, la aclararé, Gracias.

*Los nombres del cambio de sexo fueron los que se establecieron previamente en las bases de la Celebración de _**"Navidad Al Revés"**_ en el grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido!

* * *

 **LA POSTAL.**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **Frío Como el Hielo.**

* * *

La mañana era fría, el invierno había iniciado y con él las decoraciones navideñas, no había nada que odiara más en el mundo que esas fechas, los adornos, las canciones, el espíritu navideño le causaban enfado, asco, alergia, o eso pensó cuando no pudo dejar de rascarse el brazo, su amiga lo observó en forma de regaño, así que dejó por la paz la piel roja e hinchada, mientras observaba al frente como el inútil profesor Snape seguía dando su tonta clase de transformaciones, había soportado bastante bien las cosas, pero esa maldita comezón, estaba haciendo que Gawain Weasley perdiera por completo la paciencia, gruñó enfadado, haciendo que el profesor lo observara.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, señor Weasley? –cuestionó confundido.

—No, nada –refutó con arrogancia, haciendo que el hombre frunciera el ceño por el tono de la respuesta.

—Creo que lo mejor es que salga, y vaya a la enfermería con el señor Pomfrey.

Puso los ojos en blanco, Snape no era de los que quitara puntos por quitarlos, como McGonagall, pero lo haría si volvía a ponerle mala cara o contestarle de esa manera, así que tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie, su mirada se enfocó en Potter y sus amigos que soltaron una risita, claro, como el idiota de ese profesor estaba de su lado, podían hacerlo.

Avanzó lentamente, si iba a perder clases por estar soportando al aburrido señor Pomfrey, era mejor demorar la llegada, finalmente no pudo evitarlo más, lo último que le faltaba es que fuera a los alrededores y volviera, cuando todo hubiese terminado, incluso su insistente comezón.

Vio al viejo salir de su estudio, traía un vaso en la mano y se acercó a alguien, así que refunfuñó, no estaría sólo en la enfermería, eso era bueno por un lado, porque el medimago tendría con quien distraerse, y por otro lado, sería malo, porque no estaría en silencio, deseando no estar ahí.

—Qué bueno que la han convencido de venir, señorita, es una magia un poco peculiar, bastante rara, se cura fácil, cierto, pero ocasionará problemas a otros.

— ¿A otros? –cuestionó una voz suave.

—Sí, es una extraña reacción llamada "chispazo" causa sus síntomas en una de las víctimas y... –se quedó callado –comezón, excesiva, si se frota, ocasionará protuberancias y postulas, como las del señor Weasley, ya veo quien ha sido el otro afectado –los cabellos pelirrojos se mecieron cuando se giró consternada.

—Así que chispazo –se burló.

—Sí, es algo raro, casi no suele ocurrir, pero se dan los casos, iré por la poción que ayudará a calmar esa comezón, tome asiento junto a la señorita Malfoy.

El anciano regreso a su estudio, se dejó caer despreocupado junto a la pelirroja, sin decir nada, no quería observarla, pero tenía duda sobre sus síntomas, no era comezón ¿entonces qué era?

—Así que ¿porque he tenido yo que llevarme la peor parte? –gruñó enfadado.

—Ni siquiera sé la razón por la que ha ocurrido esto –se encogió de hombros.

—Deja de tratarme y hablarme como si fuésemos amigos –soltó agresivo.

—Se llama amabilidad –contestó sin prestar mucha atención a él –siento si nunca nadie te tratará con ella –le sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

—Ya te lo dije, Malfoy, no me trates como si fuese alguien común al que...

— ¿Por qué habría de tratarte de forma especial a los demás, Weasley?

Gawain le miró confundido, no sabía cómo responder a esa cuestión, y algo, en el fondo sabía que no podía responder que tenía que tratarlo diferente porque era él, Gawain Weasley, eso era algo que no funcionaría con ella, posiblemente lo haría con todo el colegio menos con ella ¿por qué hacía que la tratara diferente cuando ella lo trataba como si fuese cualquier idiota?

—No hay respuesta –observó a otro lado –pensé que sabrías la razón por la cual tendría que tratarte diferente.

—Soy... Yo, Gawain, Weasley, primogénito e hijo único de la prestigiosa familia Weasley, en mi Madriguera fácilmente podría caber completa _La Mansión Malfoy_ –bromeó, ella sólo suspiró.

— _Mansión Malfoy_ , a veces me pregunto sí –se estremeció cuando sin querer la mano del rubio rozó la suya, se alejó, haciéndole sonreír arrogante.

—Normalmente necesito tocar otras cosas en las chicas para que se estremezcan como lo has hecho tú, Malfoy.

—Supongo que vas por la vida contagiando a chicas con chispazos.

—Aclara un poco, Malfoy –ella sonrió divertida para sorpresa de Gawain.

—Puedes dejar de intentarlo, no lograrás nada, a diferencia de ti, no necesito ganar cada discusión o pretender nada en una charla casual, entre dos pacientes en la enfermería, yo no necesito probarme nada a mí, ni a mis pretenciosos amigos.

—&—

Dziban observaba el cielo desde la ventana sobre la cabecera de la cama de la enfermería, Weasley se había marchado porque era claro que no toleraba mucho la presencia de las personas a su alrededor, era algo así como un solitario, sonrió divertida, no comprendía del todo la personalidad de ese chico, se empeñaba a intentar molestarla ¿por qué? Claro, la respuesta le golpeó de inmediato, era la hermana pequeña de los Malfoy; y él disfrutaba de molestar a sus hermanos, según lo que Rigel decía, el odio de los Weasley para con su familia era bastante normal, porque ellos eran ricos, arrogantes y se creían de lo mejor por ser sangre pura, en cambio los Malfoy, eran pobres, todo en su casa y la mayoría de sus ropas era usado, lo único nuevo era el suéter que su madre les tejía en cada navidad, que a ella personalmente le encantaba, más que nada, porque en éstas fechas era la única oportunidad que tenía para ver a Acturus y a Kaus, que se habían mudado fuera de Inglaterra, y sus ocupados trabajos, rara la vez les daba tiempo para reunirse con ellos, por eso amaba el invierno, porque no necesitaba una excusa más elaborada para abrazarse de cada uno de sus hermanos que el "hace frío", tomaban chocolate caliente, se sentaban alrededor de la chimenea a contar anécdotas, y adornaban el árbol todos juntos, sin magia, porque para ella, eso unía más a las personas.

Suspiró, su mente había divagado un poco, pero las razones seguían frente a ella, Gawain Weasley molestaba siempre a los Malfoy por ser pobres, y no tener nada nuevo, su padre le había enseñado a odiarlos, con esa simple razón, hasta que llegó a Hogwarts, y el gran Harry Potter le había rechazado la amistad por un Malfoy, algo que jamás pudo soportar, y le dio una razón más grande para odiarlos, no sólo a Rigel, a todos y a cada uno de los Malfoy, ella incluida, para colmo, en su primer año no había sido nada fácil.

—Así que estás aquí –sonrió Rigel, sentándose en la silla junto a ella.

—Sí, el señor Pomfrey me pidió que me quedara para asegurarse de que todo conmigo seguía bien.

—Y todo contigo está bien ¿cierto? –le miró preocupado.

—Sí, ya todo está bien.

—Tienes la nariz roja.

—Un poco de resfriado, estaré bien, Rigel ¿y los demás?

—Haciendo deberes, Harry quería venir, pero no lo dejó Hermione, principalmente porque estamos bastante mal en las asignaturas.

—Lo comprendo –sonrió.

—Deberías buscarte otro chico –sugirió –así como vamos, él no podrá…

—Lo sé –se sentó.

Todo el cabello pelirrojo cubrió su rostro, pero aun así seguía sonriendo, Hermione ya le había dicho lo mismo, que probara ignorándolo, saliendo con otros chicos, para que la notara, para que supiera que no la tenía para nada segura.

—No quiero que te lastimen, Dizzy –la sujetó de la mano –y sé que es _Harry Potter_ –pronunció alardeando el nombre –pero mejor que nadie sabes la carga que tiene sobre los hombros, Dizzy.

—Dime algo Rigel ¿no confías en que él vencerá al señor Tenebroso?

—Creo que las cosas son bastante complicadas, y que por mucho que él sea quien es, las probabilidades reales son no, todos queremos apostar a ese pequeño porcentaje, donde él ganará, y las cosas serán buenas.

—Yo creo que él podrá ganarle a _Voldemort._

Se estremeció de tan sólo nombrarlo, había pasado mucho tiempo con su hermano y Hermione, ellos solían nombrarlo sin problema alguno, ella no, porque en su memoria seguía más que vivo el recuerdo de ser manipulada por él.

Durmió en la enfermería, Rigel estuvo con ella lo más tarde que las reglas lo permitían, no quería arriesgarse a que McGonagall lo encontrara en los pasillos en la madrugada y lo aprovechara para quitarle más puntos.

Ella regresó a la torre de Gryffindor temprano, tomó un baño y se alistó para sus clases, ya se sentía mejor, y la explicación del señor Pomfrey sobre la razón por la cual eso le había pasado junto con Weasley no fue nada convincente.

—Me abandonaste todo el día de ayer –se quejó Neville frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni siquiera fuiste a verme a la enfermería –se quejó enfadada.

—Sí fui, pero Weasley también estaba ahí, así que corrí por mi vida ¿qué hacía él ahí?

—No lo sé –mintió sin saber la razón.

—Sólo sé que Snape lo envió, y él salió enfadado, pero nada más, no volvió a ninguna de las clases.

—Te diría las razones, pero no las sé, para ser honesta, me sentía tan mal, que no presté atención a su presencia.

—Ni siquiera porque estaban sentados en la misma camilla ¿cierto?

Lo observó, posiblemente Neville estaba preocupado, creía que le estaba dando más importancia de la que ella le daba, Gawain Weasley sólo era una persona extraña, pero a ella no le interesaba descubrir que había más allá en su cabeza, tenía suficiente intentando descifrar los sentimientos que Harry pudiese tener por ella, como para distraerse con alguien que no le importaba y no valía la pena.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Nev –le sonrió acariciando su mejilla –Gawain Weasley sólo es… el némesis de mi hermano, Harry y Hermione, no altera mi paz interna.

—Te conozco, demasiado bien Dziban, tienes un alma demasiado buena, y extremadamente curiosa, la curiosidad te vencerá, y si descubres algo en él, te llamará, tanto, que te perderás en el camino.

—Pero también sabes que no tolero nada que tenga que ver con _Quien Tú Sabes_ –le recordó con una sonrisa –y él, con toda su familia, están hasta el cuello, jamás podría involucrarme con alguien que apoye los horrores que hace.

—&—

La picazón se había detenido horas atrás, y había utilizado eso para no volver a las clases, últimamente no tenía ánimo de nada, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, una tarea bastante mala por cumplir y no podía perder el tiempo molestando a la Malfoy esa, por lo tanto, lo mejor era tener que pasearse por todo el colegio buscando el mejor de los planes, tenía que actuar rápido, su padre estaba en Azkaban, su madre estaba desesperada, y no dudaba que fuera por la situación de su padre más que por la de él.

A nadie parecía importarle lo que le pasara a él.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso, de sus padres, los dos se importaban más de lo que el resto del mundo podía pensar, a veces le sorprendía que su padre siendo como era, había podido amar a alguien tanto como a su madre, y bueno, sin duda le sorprendía que su madre lo amara de esa forma tan incondicional, era un matrimonio oscuro, con una vela encendida al centro de sus pechos, iluminando un poco sus vidas.

 _Amor._ Qué diablos se suponía que significaba.

Levantó la vista cuando la risa divertida y fresca resonó en sus oídos, Dziban Malfoy se giró divertida, para detenerse unos pasos después, cuando su mirada café se posó con la de él, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios y sus ojos perdieron el brillo que siempre tenían.

Avanzó sin prestar mucha atención a eso, ignorándola por primera vez desde que había decidido molestarla, pasó junto a ella, y fue como si ninguno de los dos se hubiese visto, como si el pasillo siguiera vacío para cada uno de ellos.

No sabía qué hacía en el séptimo piso, bueno, él jamás sabía qué hacía, seguía teniendo su horario, y continuaba encontrándola en todas partes, a todas horas, como si fuese una señal, de que todo en lo que estaba trabajando, se iría al carajo, como si ella fuese la clara muestra de que no lograría completar su tarea; que su padre terminaría sus días en Azkaban, y él yacería muerto a los pies de Voldemort, tragado por la serpiente, si le iba bien.

La sala de los Menesteres apareció frente a él, así que entró, para después recorrer el mismo camino de siempre, hacia el armario evanescente, repararlo no era tan complicado, pero no estaba siendo entusiasta, actuaba temeroso, como si no quisiera arreglarlo.

No quería que Voldemort ganara, decir que no le temía al mundo, al cómo sería si ganaba, era de estúpidos, o estar bastante deschavetados como su tío, pero no importaba, estaba en ese bando, así que tenía que hacer frente a todo.

No regresó a su habitación, se quedó toda la madrugada en la sala de menesteres trabajando en ese armario, por lo tanto, cuando bajó al gran comedor, tenía ojeras, y estaba harto, nada que un hechizo glamur no solucionara para él.

Detuvo su andar, para toparse con la pelirroja, acariciando el rostro de Longbottom, otorgándole una sonrisa encantadora, todo el mundo tenía a alguien que les hacía sentir menos miserable, menos él, por el contrario, siempre hacía a los demás miserables, y eso de alguna forma, ayudaba a sentirse bien.

—Vaya escenas mañaneras –se burló Pansy detrás de él, para detenerse a su costado –vamos por algo –lo sujetó del brazo y caminó con él, empujando a la pelirroja que terminó en el pecho de Longbottom, ante una mirada impasible de Weasley. —Deberías tener más cuidado en donde estorbas –se burló la chica y se adentró en el lugar.

Tuvo que esforzarse todo lo que pudo para no quedarse dormido en clases, por fortuna tenía a Pansy, que lo golpeaba cada que el sueño lo estaba venciendo, la chica sonreía sin quitar la vista de enfrente, y observó los pergaminos, siempre ayudándolo sin tener que hacerlo, podía decirle que no lo hiciera, que al final no importaría, porque después de completar su tarea, no podría volver al colegio, no importaría nada más, sería un fugitivo.

 _Matar a Dumbledore._ Tenía que matar a la vieja profesora Dumbledore, porque… de no hacerlo, lo matarían a él.

—Señor Malfoy –lo llamó el profesor Vector, pero no le prestó atención, incluso no se molestó en tomar sus cosas, salió del aula.

El camino al lago estaba bastante congelado, le costó bastante llegar, pero se topó con un inconveniente, la pelirroja estaba ahí ¿por qué siempre tenía que encontrarla?

—Eres molesta ¿lo sabes? –gruñó.

—No, pero ahora lo sé –sonrió sin voltear a verlo.

—Posiblemente esta es la razón por la cual terminas en la enfermería ¿no?

La chica sonrió y se observó a sí misma, no traía la capa, no traía el suéter, ni el chaleco, su blusa delgada y sin corbata, ni siquiera los zapatos ni las calcetas.

—No es verano.

—Ya, supongo que el blanco abundante debió decirlo primero –rió divertida –pero he perdido una apuesta –se encogió de hombros –y soy una Malfoy –soltó orgullosa –no se puede ser un Gryffindor si no se tiene palabra y no se es valiente.

—Si no se es estúpido –bufó frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos Weasley, cualquiera diría que te preocupas por mí, una simple chica de Gryffindor, una traidora a la sangre –suspiró –no soy digna de la presencia de la realeza –se burló.

—No soy realeza –contestó.

— _Príncipe de Slytherin_ eso es bastante realeza para mí –le guiñó un ojo –pero ríete, sé que te mueres por reír.

—No es cierto –bufó observando a otro lado.

—No tengo modo de comprobarlo, porque no puedo moverme de aquí el resto de mi clase libre –se encogió de hombros, así que Gawain se acercó a ella, había derretido el hielo del lago, y el agua llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—Todos los Malfoy son estúpidos, y eso es lo que más aprecia Gryffindor ¿cierto?

—&—

Dziban estaba envuelta en todas las mantas que encontró, frente a la chimenea y con una enorme taza de chocolate caliente, observó al hombre frente a ella, era la razón por la cual no había completado su castigo en la apuesta con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, posiblemente Neville estaría vuelto loco si le dijera con quien estaba, pero dudaba que para ese momento, notaran su ausencia.

—Es un bonito lugar –sonrió divertida.

—Se convierte en lo que necesitas –le recordó.

—Ya –lo observó y dudó un momento –debió convertirse en una poción –él se giró a observarla, tenía una sonrisa amenazando en convertirse en una carcajada.

Su risa explotó un segundo después, ante la mirada enfadada, era un buen chiste, posiblemente Rigel se había burlado hasta que la panza se doliera, pero no, el rubio frente a ella seguía serio, con esa mirada que había causado la curiosidad en ella una noche antes, lo había visto perderse en la sala de Menesteres ¿qué tanto tendría Gawain Weasley en la mente que necesitara tanta privacidad?

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—Así está mejor, no puedes forzar al mundo a escuchar esas estúpidas bromas.

—La risa es la mejor ayuda para aliviar tensiones –se encogió de hombros –y no te ofendas, pero te ves un poco… estresado.

—No te pedí tu opinión –espetó.

—No, pero me trajiste aquí en contra de mi voluntad, así que puedo decir lo que yo quiera, así sean bromas malas ¿te queda claro?

—Ibas a morirte congelada, todo por…

—Ten más cuidado con lo que digas –su mirada fue severa –olvidas algo esencial de la esencia humana –sonrió, las cobijas cayeron al suelo cuando se puso de pie y fue hasta él –podemos perdonar cualquier cosa –admitió –pero las palabras como los actos, unos sanan, otros lastiman, y por mucho que tus actos intenten remediar lo que tus palabras hicieron, jamás se olvidarán es por eso, Gawain –golpeó su brazo con su dedo índice –que las palabras duelen más que un golpe –volvió a golpearlo –de la misma manera en la que pueden sanar más que una caricia.

—Son tonterías –se alejó antes de que volviera a tocarlo.

—Posiblemente, pero lo creo, a veces una palabra puede derretir todo el hielo en un corazón.

—Eres muy tonta e ingenua si crees eso.

Se inclinó a mover los leños con su varita, la chica sonrió, acuclillándose junto a él, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, pero él no lo notó porque estaba demasiado ocupado con la chimenea.

—Posiblemente lo tuyo sea más físico, que emocional ¿no?

Gawain Weasley se alejó tan rápido como pudo de la cercanía y del aliento cálido que había rozado su oreja, le dedicó una mirada que significaba que estaba loca ¿o por qué se acercaba tanto a él?

—Si es físico o no es algo que a ti no te importa, Malfoy.

—Tienes razón –negó frunciendo el ceño –no me interesas Weasley, en ningún aspecto, así que… –se alejó rumbo a la puerta –espero que esto, puedas dejarlo así, no me vuelvas a interceptar, evítame un castigo.

Salió de la sala de los menesteres completamente convencida de que sea lo que fuera que había visto la otra noche en los ojos grises de ese chico, no era más que alucinaciones de ella, no había nada en él, si alguna vez había tenido alma, o estaba bastante congelada en su interior, o se había escapado al ver que no la merecía.

Neville se puso de pie alarmado en cuanto entró a la sala común, ella le sonrió tranquilizándolo, Dean y Seamus rieron divertidos, al menos pensaban que había cumplido el castigo por perder la apuesta.

Se dejó caer frente a la chimenea, observó las flamas y por un minuto se preguntó ¿qué es lo que Gawain Weasley veía al tener su mirada fija en el fuego? Su mente perdió interés en eso, en cuanto la voz de Rigel sonó en su cabeza, para después escuchar la de Harry, su vista se dirigió al hombre de gafas y sonrió sin que él la observara.

—Creo que no es el indicado –informó Neville.

—Rigel opina lo mismo –observó a su amigo.

—Posiblemente deberías salir con Dean, no creas que no he notado las miradas que se otorgan, no niegues que te atrae –Dizzy sonrió.

Como si fuese llamado, Dean se acercó más a ellos, salvo que se quedó en el sofá observándola con una sonrisa.

—Dizzy –soltó Rigel llegando hasta ella como una fiera –tápate ¿quieres? –le echó la capa sobre los hombros, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Dean y se alejó.

—Gracias hermanito –se burló de él.

—No quieres terminar en la enfermería de nuevo.

—Déjala, Rigel –lo reprendió Dean –así podré ir a visitarla –sonrió.

—No necesito estar en la enfermería, Dean –le devolvió el gesto, haciendo que su hermano se pusiera rojo de cólera, igual que su cabello.

—Te acercas a ella y…

— ¿Qué? ¿Me lanzaras un traga caracoles que terminarán saliendo de tu boca? Como cuando intentaste amenazar a Weasley ¿no? –todos rieron, menos Hermione.

—Ya basta –pidió la castaña –tu hermana puede ver a quien quiera.

—Gracias Hermione –sonrió Dizzy, volviendo la vista a Neville que negó divertido.

—&—

Gawain suspiró, desde que el mismo Voldemort le había puesto la marca tenebrosa, había aceptado más que una simple encomienda, había vendido su alma, y sabía que el mundo terminaría en llamas, si conseguía asesinar a la profesora Dumbledore.

* * *

 **This is Chewbacca:** Hola, bueno, Falling Down está pausado hasta próximo aviso, no es que no quiera terminarlo, de hecho, creí que ya lo había hecho, pero no, mis documentos se borraron y no tengo respaldos, así que es complicado recordar de lo que iba, cuando ya estaba terminado. Y bueno, siempre intento jugar un poco con ellos, esperando no sacarlos mucho de sus caracteristicas principales. Gracias, me alegro que te guste.

 **Dellaween:** Hola, más que nada fue la insistencia, y sí, daba para más, pero en lugar de seguir adelante, decidí volver al pasado y enfocarme en esa relación que tiene para dar.

 **R0llercoster:** Gracias, es bueno saber que la historia te agradará así no sea a su cien por ciento navideña.

 **FuneralColor:** Hola, es bueno saber que te gusta la historia, muchas gracias, espero que sí sea una buena decisión hacerlo longfic, y lo siguiente lo agradezco pero sería muy raro si hicieras eso, no lo hagas, por favor.

 **Sostenesto:** Hola, gracias por tu review, lamento no haber aclarado nada en el primer capítulo pero lo solucionaré pronto, y sí, es una cosa especial con él, y eso se sabrá con el pasar de los capítulos, gracias por el apoyo.

 _Reviews de La Postal:_

 **Muffliat0:** Gracias por tus palabras, arreglaré el error donde puse que es un reto, y por el contrario, considero que eres una excelente autora, tus historias me gustan.

 **Im Unloveable:** Gracias por tus palabras; se agradecen mucho.

 **Muffliat0:** No te preocupes por pasarte después, comprendo tus ocupaciones pueden consumir tu tiempo, sumando lo mucho que le dedicas a tus historias.

 **Sostenesto:** Jajaja, lo siento, aclararé todo.

 **Im Unloveable:** Sabía que dirías algo respecto a esa historia, está pausada, volverá, no pronto, pero volverá, sólo necesito que mis ánimos por perder el documento mejoren. Gracias por el review.


	4. Preocuparse

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

 **Notas de la Autora:** El inicio de la historia también fue publicado en el grupo de Facebook: Drinny/Dranny: ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido! Como parte de la celebración _Navidad al Revés._ Y en ninguna otra parte.

 **N/A:** La inspiración ha estado de mi lado y por lo tanto ha nacido esta parte, no sé que tanto fluya, pero espero que sea lo suficiente como para no tardar tanto en actualizar.

 **Aclaraciones:** Al ser un mundo al revés, he cambiado los sexos de Draco y de Ginny, ahora Draco es mujer, llamada Dziban Narcissa Malfoy*, y Ginny es hombre, llamado Gawain Arthur Weasley*

 **Dziban Malfoy** es pelirroja, ojos castaños y tiene seis hermanos: Leonis, Kaus, Rigel, Polaris, Acturus y Hester, que representan a George, Charlie, Ron, Percy, Bill y Fred respectivamente.

 **Gawain Weasley** es hijo único, rubio, ojos grises y engreído.

También he invertido sus casas, sus amigos y he cambiado el sexo de algunos de los otros personajes, como es el caso de Madam Pomfrey, ahora es el señor Pomfrey, también he intercambiado los papeles de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, eso es hasta el momento, espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda, la aclararé, Gracias.

*Los nombres del cambio de sexo fueron los que se establecieron previamente en las bases de la Celebración de _**"Navidad Al Revés"**_ en el grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido!

* * *

 **LA POSTAL.**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **Preocuparse.**

* * *

Observó el chocolate caliente frente a él, el lugar estaba lleno de todos los estudiantes, era fin de semana, así que podían perder el tiempo y holgazanear, él no, tenía que subir a la sala de Menesteres y seguir arreglando el armario, pero lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí, para no ser tan misterioso, no llamar la atención de nadie, posiblemente sus actitudes eran las contrarias, por esa necesidad tan repentina de estar solo.

—Me estás preocupando, Weasley –se quejó Pansy sentándose frente a él.

—Estoy bien –gruñó.

—Desde luego que no, te conozco, somos los mejores amigos, Gawain, jamás desperdicias el tiempo, finges que no, pero te encantan los postres que sirven –él levantó la vista hasta su amiga, realmente estaba preocupada por él, se burló, no lo estaba, juraba que si compartía su carga con ella, haría lo mismo que Malfoy, se iría de su lado.

 _Tienes razón, no me interesas Weasley, en ningún aspecto._

Avanzó rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin, las palabras de esa tonta pelirroja aun calaban en él, pero no en el modo que Pansy pensaría, sino más bien, porque había expresado lo que el resto del mundo opinaba de él. Golpeó la barda, enfurecido por esa confusión que no había desaparecido aún, así que volvió en sus pasos, rumbo a la sala de los Menesteres, mientras más rápido terminara con su trabajo, mejor.

Las velas del lugar se encendieron, eso quería decir que había pasado más tiempo del normal en ese lugar, se colocó su saco y caminó rumbo a la puerta, se pasearía por el gran comedor como normalmente lo haría, burlándose de todo aquello que era inferior a él.

Pansy sonrió en cuanto lo vio, así que se acercó a ella, que estaba con Zabini y Nott, se dejó caer despreocupado y le tomó al jugo de calabaza, mientras los demás seguían en su plática.

—No puedo creer que pienses así –frunció el ceño la chica.

—Disculpa, Parkinson, pero Malfoy sigue siendo una chica, y bueno, no está nada mal si le ves bien –Gawain frunció el ceño.

—Ciertamente prefiero a Pansy –la mujer sonrió, eso era una clara defensa por parte de él.

—Pansy es tuya, anotado –se burló Zabini –eso quiere decir que Malfoy es sólo para mí, es una traidora a la sangre, pero sigue siendo sangre pura –se encogió de hombros despreocupado –además, sólo será hasta que me aburra, tampoco es como si fuese a casarme ¿o sí?

—Tener un hijo en común con ella ¿eso lo imaginas? Que te señalen por ser tan idiota desde un inicio al meterte con ella –negó Pansy.

—Bueno, la sigo prefiriendo sobre ti –le otorgó una sonrisa engreída, que sólo era superada por la de Gawain, que le dedicó una mirada desde atrás de su vaso.

—Lo siento, Weasley, pero es la verdad, creo que la _mujercita_ a tu lado ya te dijo los planes que quieren para nosotros ¿no es así? Pero me niego rotundamente a considerarla para tenerla en mi cama, prefiero mil veces a una sangre sucia o una traidora a la sangre como Malfoy antes que a Pansy –los demás se burlaron de ella, haciendo que su semblante fuera completamente serio, se levantó de la mesa y salió del gran comedor.

—Pansy tiene muchos talentos ocultos, algo que Malfoy no tiene.

—Nada que no pueda enseñarle, claro, no me molesta –se burló Zabini llevándose una mano al pecho, como si el muy bastardo tuviese corazón, pensó Gawain –por el contrario, eso de ser el único, y dejar la envoltura tirada, sin duda es lo mío –le guiñó un ojo socarrón –y Pansy, por los cielos, tiene más visitas en su lista que Hogsmeade.

—Tal vez esa es la razón ¿no Zabini? Que tienes miedo de que su experiencia te haga quedar mal, porque puedes alardear todo lo que quieras, pero si la chica tiene un poco de experiencia, podría descubrir que no tienes nada especial, porque lo que te cuelga entre las piernas, ciertamente, varios lo tenemos –los chicos se burlaron, haciendo que Blaise pusiera mala cara, observó al rubio y después a la pelirroja.

—Cincuenta galeones a que en menos de una semana consigo que Malfoy me haga favores orales en una de las aulas vacías –sonrió.

—Perderías cincuenta galeones –informó Gawain –y la verdad, esa traidora no me importa, si te acuestas con ella o no –se puso de pie despreocupado –no es algo que me interese, así que no veo por qué apostar.

—Te crees muy importante por haberte acostado con Parkinson y que a pesar de su ávida experiencia pueda decirte que eres bueno, bienvenido al mundo de los hombres, Weasley, las mujeres mienten, a menos que seas el primero con ellas.

—No me interesa apostar contigo.

—Bueno, veamos quien de los dos tiene a Malfoy primero.

—Ella no me interesa, no voy a dedicarle mi tiempo, y tú estás perdiendo el tuyo.

Se topó con ella cuando iba de salida, pero ni siquiera lo miró, mejor para él, sólo susurró un _te veo en la torre de astronomía en una hora,_ y salió sin que los demás se percataran.

—&—

Dziban se quedó congelada al escucharlo hablarle de la forma más discreta que cualquier chico antes le había hablado, si no se hubiese detenido y observado como la veía ya fuera del gran comedor, pensaría que todo era parte de su imaginación pero ¿por qué querría verla después de que fue tan grosera con él? Gawain Weasley, sorprendiendo a las chicas desde tiempos inmemorables.

Se sentó junto a Neville, platicaron de muchas cosas, pero ninguna en particular, hasta que el reloj detrás de la mesa de profesores había marcado que casi era la hora de su _cita con Weasley,_ eso sonaba ridículo, para ser honesta, pero por la forma en que lo ordenó, más que pedirlo, la dejaron intrigada y preocupada, y no había nada más que alterara a Dizzy, que su propia curiosidad, así que se despidió de sus amigos y fingió tener sueño.

Avanzó apresurada hasta la torre de Astronomía, él estaba ahí, observando el vació, mientras el helado viento movía a su cabello rubio extrañamente sin demasiada laca.

—Tu cabello luce mejor al natural –soltó sin saber por qué exactamente.

Gawain se giró hasta ella, sorprendido porque fuera, y por la forma en que su cabello rojo fuego se meneaba con el viento. —Estás aquí, pensé que no te interesaba de ninguna forma, ahora es cuando me arrepiento de no haber apostado.

—Apostado ¿apostado qué, exactamente?

—Yo no aposté, pero por alguna extraña razón, creo que tengo que decirte lo que dicen de ti en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Gracias a ti, supongo –sonrió divertida –ya te lo dije, Weasley, puedes inventar lo que quieras y el único…

—En realidad Zabini quiso hacerme parte de una apuesta, donde estabas involucrada, pero no me interesa ganar galeones tan fácil –se encogió de hombros.

—Apuesta ¿qué clase de apuesta? –frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, digamos que Zabini apuesta que en una semana tú, estarás haciéndole un favor oral en una aula libre.

—Ya ¿y por qué me dices esto? –Lo observó seria –espera ¿a qué se refiere con favor oral?

—Bueno –avanzó hasta ella, haciendo que retrocediera, Gawain le otorgó una sonrisa socarrona –que en una semana, tú y él, estarán en un salón a solas, y tú tendrás toda su virilidad en la boca, como si de una piruleta se tratara –la chica separó los labios un poco, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y sus mejillas ardieron.

—Eso es… asqueroso –frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, no sé cómo funcione para ustedes, pero puedo decirte que no es para nada asqueroso, es placentero, de hecho.

—Eres un cerdo –frunció el ceño –no puedo esperar nada bueno que no sea de ti y tus amigos ¿cierto? –bufó.

—Estoy haciendo algo bueno, te estoy avisando.

—No importa eso ¡Yo jamás haría algo así con alguien como Zabini! –chilló sonrojada.

—Oh, es bueno que aclares –se burló el rubio, acercándose un poco más –porque sin duda tenerte de rodillas con…

— ¡Cállate! –chilló.

—Por favor, Malfoy, es algo que le harías a Potter sin dudarlo dos veces ¿no es así?

—Harry no es un cerdo…

—El sucio Potter –se burló –por favor, no necesitarías decirle dos veces para que se baje los pantalones.

—Lo que yo haga o no con Harry no es tu problema, si le toma medio segundo o seis horas aceptar, es mi asunto, no el tuyo, y no sé porque me haces venir hasta aquí, está más que claro que no le haré ningún favor a Zabini.

—Hazme un favor a mí –la mano de la pelirroja se estrelló en su mejilla.

—Eres peor de lo que pensé, bien, Weasley, ojalá te pudras.

Se giró enfadada, dejando a Weasley solo, no podía creer que fuese capaz de decirle algo como eso, si bien eran algo así como enemigos, no pensó que le fuese a pedir sexo, aun creía que tenía un poco de dignidad, pero no, había esperado mucho de Gawain Weasley desde un inicio, ni siquiera sabía porque había comenzado todo esto, debería terminarlo ya.

—&—

Pansy fue hasta él cuando le vio la mejilla un poco hinchada, Gawain Weasley siendo abofeteado por una chica, sin duda tenía que conocer a la valiente, y saber por qué había reaccionado de esa forma, la mayoría de las chicas estarían encantadas si él las invitara a salir, las besara o incluso les propusiera algo indecoroso, así que tener a su amigo abofeteado por una chica misteriosa, sin duda despertaba la alegría en ella, por fin encontraba a una que valía la pena.

—No te atrevas a decir nada –soltó enfadado.

—Yo sólo… me sorprende que encontraras a una chica decente que se negara a tus vulgaridades, eso es todo.

—No encontré a nadie, pero esto me pasa por idiota, y por querer ser… ¿qué están haciendo?

—Van a darle una poción de amor a Malfoy, irónicamente, una que crearon sus hermanos –se burló –nadie sabe para quién trabaja.

—Nadie le compra a esos idiotas ¿cómo la consiguieron?

—Son un éxito, Gawain, puedes conseguirlas en todos lados sin necesidad de ir a los sortilegios Malfoy –se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo que preocuparme por que sepas eso ¿cierto? –elevó una ceja y Pansy sonrió divertida, para abrazarlo después.

Gawain se tensó, no le gustaban los abrazos, en realidad nada que fuese demostraciones públicas, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, dejó que ella sola se alejara, a veces con Pansy le costaba ser el patán idiota que tenía que ser.

—Bueno, ciertamente me quedé a la mitad, pero supongo que no será nada bueno lo que planea Zabini si piensa usar poción de amor.

—Quieren hacer que Malfoy caiga en sus redes, en su cama y otras cosas –se encogió de hombros y se sentó despreocupado en el sofá.

—Sí que quieren morir –argumentó la chica sentándose junto a su amigo –cuando Potter rescate a la damisela en peligro, ellos no quedarán muy bien, _nosotros_ no quedaremos muy bien en todo esto.

—Nosotros ¿por qué nos incluyes en esto?

—Por favor, Gawain, sabes perfectamente que todos creen que ellos no hacen nada que tú no mandes u órdenes ¿quién será acusado de planear todo esto? Tú.

No dijo nada, era obvio que tenía razón, además conocía a Blaise, por salvarse de todo eso, lo culparía, siempre era así, y ahora no podía darse el lujo de llamar la atención de la vieja profesora Dumbledore.

—Tienes que hacer algo porque realmente; no quiero pasar el resto del año limpiando al estilo Granger el colegio –Gawain sonrió por la comparación.

—Por mugrosa o no entiendo.

—Bueno, es una buena para nada.

—Es la cerebrito de la escuela –le recordó.

—Lo sé, pero a falta de talento natural ¿Qué haces? Devoras libros –rieron.

Sintió un leve empujón detrás de él, era la señal de Pansy para que hiciera algo, tenía que ir, interceptar a Malfoy y robar lo que Zabini había puesto en su mochila, era fácil, para alguien tan ágil como él.

Fue hasta la chica, pero se desvió cuando la profesora Dumbledore se acercó, jamás la había visto así, por lo tango giró y se alejó tan rápido como pudo, era como una señal de que dejara que llegara hasta él y evitara su propio asesinato, no tenía idea, pero la mejor opción en su cerebro fue el huir.

—Pero que haces –gruñó Pansy.

—Sabes, si quieren meternos en líos, que lo hagan –bramó –vamos, no es como si nosotros tuviésemos que proteger a Malfoy, es… una traidora a la sangre.

—Lo sé, pero en serio que no quiero pasar mis últimos años siendo la subordinada de Filch –hizo un puchero.

—No lo haré, digo, se lo merece por ser tan creída.

—Bueno, no te ha quitado el puesto –se burló.

—Pues está cerca, créeme –se sentó junto a Blaise que estaba bastante feliz.

—No quisiste apostar, pero creo que por la tarde ya habré ganado mi propia apuesta –se burló.

—Como sea, no me importa.

—&—

Dizzy se giró asustada cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del hombro, sonrió tranquila cuando la profesora Dumbledore le dedicó una suave sonrisa, esa mujer siempre le traía una extraña tranquilidad mezclada con desconfianza, ella siempre sabía algo más que el resto no, y a veces pensaba que sus actos eran algo más que buenos actos.

—Buenos días, profesora –sonrió.

—Buenos días, señorita Malfoy, he visto que el señor Weasley metió algo a su mochila antes de huir –le sonrió.

—Oh no, no es lo que piensa –se burló –él es…

—Es un chico bastante perturbado, para ser honestas –admitió ella en su ya tan normal tono tranquilo –voy a pedirle un favor muy personal, si no es mucha la molestia, señorita Malfoy.

—Por supuesto que no, profesora, será un placer.

—He notado, que el joven Weasley se ha acercado mucho a usted.

—No, eso… b-bueno, n-no es…

—No necesito un mapa del merodeador para saberlo –le guiñó un ojo –digamos que me preocupa el señor Weasley, ambas sabemos que de estar bien, no se molestaría en acercarse a usted y dejarle algo en la mochila –sonrió.

Dizzy frunció el ceño, la profesora tenía razón, así que la curiosidad ganó en ella y observó dentro, era una de las cajas de chocolates más caras de Honeydukes, ni en sus mejores sueños ella podría comprar algo como eso, su rostro fue algo extraordinario, porque ocasionó una sonrisa en la mujer mayor.

—Chocolates –sonrió encantada –vamos, no le molestará si me los quedo ¿cierto?

—No, claro que no –sonrió amable, sacó la caja y se la entregó a la mujer de cabello plata.

—Es encantadora, señorita Malfoy.

Por contrario de lo que creyó, no entró al gran comedor, por el contrario, siguió su camino lejos de ella y del resto de los estudiantes, suspiró, tenía que admitir que se le había antojado uno de los chocolates.

Neville le otorgó una mirada confusa cuando se sentó junto a él, Luna llegó un momento después, casi completamente dormida, así que se acomodó sobre la mesa y su cabello se llenó de huevo revuelto.

—Alguien no ha estado durmiendo bien –se burló Dizzy.

—Tendrás entrenamiento de Quidditch esta tarde ¿cierto?

—No –murmuró –Slytherin nos ganó el campo.

—Son unos idiotas, no quieren que ganen.

—Como sea, eso no les funcionará, siempre gracias a Harry, ganamos.

—Eso no es cierto –ronroneó Luna –recuerda que en el tercer año de Harry perdieron contra Hufflepuff.

—Eso fue por los dementores –contestó frunciendo el ceño, además ¿de qué lado estás?

—De los que tengan pudín en su mesa –murmuró.

Las clases fueron bastante tranquilas, lo único que no le agradó, fue la forma en la que algunos de Slytherin la observaban, en cuanto pasaba o la veían, comenzaban a cuchichear, Zabini se había pasado frente a ella como treinta veces, y no comprendía, era atractivo, desde luego que sí, pero si quería llamar su atención necesitaría algo más que una cara bonita.

—Oye, esas son mis cosas –gritó cuando un chico de Hufflepuff le arrebató la mochila y salió corriendo, desde luego que lo siguió, en cuanto la multitud se lo permitió.

Se maldijo por lo bajo, jamás había sido víctima de algo así, pensó que ser una Malfoy, y más aún, la hermana de los gemelos, le darían un poco de respeto, bueno, se había equivocado, se agachó a recoger el camino que habían formado sus cosas.

—Te tardaste en encontrarme –murmuró Weasley recargado en un árbol.

—Debí suponer que se trataba de ti.

—Los chocolates ¿dónde están?

—&—

La cara de la chica Malfoy fue una mueca de enfado, puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Gawain, para arrebatar el bolso vació, él no opuso resistencia al hecho, sólo la observó.

—No comprendo –contestó enfadada –primero los pones en mi mochila y después la robas para quitarlos yo…

—Yo no los puse –contestó –fue Zabini.

—Claro –gruñó –es más fácil que digas la verdad…

—Pansy me dijo que pensaba darte una poción de amor de la que crearon tus locos hermanos gemelos –informó –así que mi intención era que no los comieras.

—Claro ¿por qué harías algo así?

—Supervivencia, lógicamente, tonta.

—Sobrevivencia, si dices que fue Zabini.

—Y así es –gruñó –pero todo el mundo, incluidos los profesores, piensan que ellos no hacen nada si yo no lo mando primero, así que cuando Potter, tu hermano y Granger te encontraran con Zabini en… ya sabes, cualquier posición sexual que le guste a Blaise, dirían que fui yo, quien lo planeo, y Pansy se niega a limpiar el colegio al estilo Granger.

—Ella puede hacer magia.

—Por mugrosa –rebatió.

—Idiotas –murmuró enfadada y comenzó a aventar sus cosas a la mochila.

—Entonces ¿a quién le diste los chocolates?

—La profesora Dumbledore –frunció los labios.

—Espero que no termine locamente enamorada de Zabini, sería pederastia –se burló.

Se quedó callado cuando no respondió a su buena broma, posiblemente debería ayudarla a guardar todo, al fin, había sido él quien había tirado todo en busca de lo que fuera que Zabini hubiese puesto en su bolsa.

—Sabes, aun así, no comprendo por qué ¿qué más te da?

—No eres muy clara –aceptó.

—Weasley, tú tampoco, claramente –se burló –no tiene que importarte si un chico intenta darme poción de amor.

—Me mandó Pansy, posiblemente le gustes a ella –se burló.

—Nuestra vida era mejor sin que estas charlas secretas ocurrieran ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno, tú sin duda lo crees.

—Sí.

—No volveré a molestarte.

Dizzy se giró cuando escuchó ruidos, Blaise Zabini se acercó con un grupo de Slytherin, la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, y cuando se giró, Weasley había desaparecido, bien, ella era una gran bocona.

—Te has estado escapando de mí todo el día, Malfoy –se burló Zabini –espero que mis chocolates te gustaran.

—Alguien robó mi bolso –se justificó –y bueno ¿fuiste tú el de los chocolates?

—Claro que sí ¿Quién esperabas sino? ¿Potter? ¿Weasley? –se burló.

—Bueno, yo…

—Quería saber si te habían gustado.

—Si estás interesado en el sabor, déjame decirte que tendrás que preguntarle a la profesora Dumbledore, los vio y se le antojaron, así como no sabía quién los había puesto, se los obsequié –se burló nerviosa.

—Bueno, ya no importa, inicialmente sería solo yo, pero como no comiste los chocolates… tendrás que ser compartida ¿te agradan las actividades de grupo? –sonrió socarrón avanzando hasta ella.

La sangre de Gawain se alteró en ese momento, se colocó la capucha de su capa y atacó a uno de los acompañantes de Zabini, después a otro, y cuando hubo un caos perfecto, salió de su escondite, la sujetó de la muñeca y la obligó a correr.

Dizzy Malfoy jamás había escapado de un problema, pero era normal para él, y por más valiente que fuese la chica a la cual sujetaba, eran más que ellos dos.

—&—

El corazón de Dziban latía desbocado completamente, si no supiera que se trataba de Weasley, posiblemente quedaría prendada del héroe encapuchado, pero había sido él quien la había metido en eso principalmente.

Observó alrededor en la sala de Menesteres, Gawain se quitó la capucha justo para recibir un golpe de parte de ella.

—Oye, te salvé, lo que menos merezco es un golpe –se quejó.

—Dejaste mis cosas tiradas cerca del lago –bramó –y fuiste tú quien me metió en éste lío de primera mano.

—Yo sólo te advertí lo que querían hacerte, y te salvé de que jugaran al doctor contigo allá afuera, un _gracias,_ no estaría nada mal –bufó.

—Como sea, tengo que regresar por mis cosas.

—Esas baratijas –se burló.

—Baratijas –repitió –es todo lo que tengo para mis clases ¿recuerdas? Bueno, que te importa, eres un idiota –se cubrió el rostro –mi pergamino tiene que estar arruinado.

—Pues compras otro, es lo de menos.

—Mis padres no tienen una cámara de galeones, les cuesta mucho trabajo y esfuerzo comprar nuestro material, es mi responsabilidad cuidarlo y…

—Debieron pensar eso antes de tener tantos hijos.

—Olvídalo, es obvio que tú jamás sabrás lo que cuesta esforzarse para tener algo en la vida.

—Eres una llorona –gruñó yendo a la salida –de nada, por salvarte, por cierto.

* * *

 **This is Chewbacca:** Hola, sí, principalmente lo que hará que Dizzy se acerque a él, más que por su atractivo, es por la curiosidad que le da, muchas gracias por el review.

 **Dellaween:** Bueno, también se me ocurrió hacer de Voldemort mujer, pero ya no era viable, así que me quedaré con Voldemort hombre, Dumbledore mujer, y lo del "chispazo" se aclarará en la historia, pero mucho más adelante, gracias por el review.

 **R0llercoster:** Hay muchas cosas por las que normalmente Draco pudiese caer rendido a los pies de Ginny (en el aspecto normal) pero en ésta historia, sí, ese es uno de ellos, ese y otros cuantos, gracias por el review.

 **Funeralcolor:** Te agrada que tenga un lado oscuro la historia, eres un poco rara, pero sí, no todo para ellos será miel sobre hojuelas; gracias por el review.

 **TeddyMellark:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, y perdón si tardé mucho en actualizar.

 **Im Unloveable:** Hola, gracias, y perdón, tardé bastante en actualizar, pero más vale tarde, que dejarlo inconcluso ¿cierto? Gracias por tu review.

 **Muffliat0:** Gracias por tu review, se aclarará lo del chispazo, más adelante en la historia, y bueno, sé lo mucho que te gusta el nombre de Gawain, y el primer beso y acercamiento, eso no ha cruzado por mi mente para los primeros ocho capítulos, posiblemente vuelva a replantearme las cosas, gracias.

 **Sostenesto:** ¿Cómo se preocupa preocupandose? Lo siento, no entendí eso, su personalidad encantadora lo hará ganarse un pequeño lugar en su corazón, ya después se ensanchará como verdolaga. Gracias por el review.


	5. Empatía

**Aclaraciones:** Al ser un mundo al revés, he cambiado los sexos de Draco y de Ginny, ahora Draco es mujer, llamada Dziban Narcissa Malfoy*, y Ginny es hombre, llamado Gawain Arthur Weasley*

 **Dziban Malfoy** es pelirroja, ojos castaños y tiene seis hermanos: Leonis, Kaus, Rigel, Polaris, Acturus y Hester, que representan a George, Charlie, Ron, Percy, Bill y Fred respectivamente.

 **Gawain Weasley** es hijo único, rubio, ojos grises y engreído.

También he invertido sus casas, sus amigos y he cambiado el sexo de algunos de los otros personajes, como es el caso de Madam Pomfrey, ahora es el señor Pomfrey, también he intercambiado los papeles de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, eso es hasta el momento, espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda, la aclararé, Gracias.

*Los nombres del cambio de sexo fueron los que se establecieron previamente en las bases de la Celebración de _**"Navidad Al Revés"**_ en el grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido!

* * *

 **LA POSTAL.**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **Empatía.**

* * *

Ahora era ella la que se había quedado abandonada a mitad de la Sala de Menesteres, observó a su alrededor, jamás se había detenido a observar en lo que se transformaba; sabía por Hermione que se convertía en lo que necesitaras, pero estaba segura que todo eso no era necesario, mantas y un poco de calor era suficiente, no algo tan elaborado como todo aquello.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar de inmediato ¿por quién el lugar se transformaba en todo aquello? ¿Por él? ¿Por ella? ¿Se convertiría en lo mismo si iba con Neville o alguien más?

Chilló frustrada, todo comenzaba a ser demasiado confuso para ella, la chimenea lanzó un poco de chispas, haciéndole saltar asustada, así que se giró, asegurándose de que todo estuviese bien.

—Todo contigo es tan complicado, Weasley –se quejó a la nada.

Esperó un momento para salir del lugar; se incorporó al flujo normal de los demás alumnos; llegó al gran comedor; se sentó junto a Neville y no dijo nada, ni siquiera inspeccionó el lugar para ver si Gawain Weasley estaba entre los engreídos estudiantes de Slytherin, así que sólo se limitó a comer.

—Estás tan taciturna que tengo miedo de si quiera preguntar lo que ocurre –comentó Neville estirándose por un pan.

—Estoy normal –justificó ella.

—Esa actitud no entra en los parámetros de tu normalidad, por lo regular eres vivaz, te la pasas parloteando que es difícil no tener un gran dolor de cabeza al final del día.

—Me estás diciendo molesta –se burló ella elevando una ceja, la mirada de Neville se colocó de nuevo en ella, hizo un mohín, y cuando pensó que comenzaría a balbucear, habló.

—Enfadosa, fastidiosa, pesada –le sonrió –puedo continuar si gustas.

—No, entonces, habla tú –se recargó en la mesa y le miró expectante, con la mirada brillante ante la alegría –vamos, no me hagas esperar por tu hermosa voz.

—Lo que menos quieres, es escucharme hablar, lo sé, no soy tan tonto.

—Continúa, tu voz es tan perfecta –bromeó.

—Sin duda no dejarás pasar que te molestara ¿cierto?

—Es que soy enfadosa, fastidiosa y pesada –le guiñó un ojo divertida.

—No sé cómo te soportan en tu casa, Malfoy –sonrió divertido.

—Soy la única chica, tienen que quererme.

—Me encanta que usaras el término "tienen" porque lo estás dejando en claro, que no es una opción, que están obligados a –soltó una risita cuando Dizzy abrió la boca sorprendida ante el atrevimiento de su amigo, se le estaba quitando lo temeroso, y estaba tentando mucho a su suerte.

—Dime quien es –soltó.

— ¿Quién es quién? –interrogó.

—Sí, dime quién es el que te está aconsejando de tratarme así –sonrió.

—Absolutamente nadie, no te hagas telarañas en la cabeza –alborotó su cabello.

—No, no, este nuevo cambio es milagroso, tengo que agradecerle personalmente.

—Te quedarás con la duda, sí que sí.

—Sin duda, es alguno de los gemelos, nadie más podría estarte aleccionando tan bien.

—No diré nada, la primera regla del club es no hablar de él.

—Del club ¿cuál club? –frunció el cejo.

—No sé de qué club hables ¿ya estás yendo a beber sin permiso? –enarcó una ceja.

—Sólo dile que no tienes muy buena suerte con lo secreto _¿olvidaste el incidente de las contraseñas en tu tercer año?_ –susurró, Neville se sentó derecho, su cara fue de pánico puro y observó a todos lados para observarla a ella.

—Eso es un golpe bajo, incluso para ti –la señaló nervioso.

—Tranquilo, nadie más aparte de todo Gryffindor lo sabrá –le guiñó un ojo.

—&—

Gawain Weasley entró al Gran Comedor dispuesto a cenar algo, tenía hambre a pesar de no tener mucho humor para nada, se sentó junto a Blaise, que estaba molesto, pero no quiso preguntar, sería muy sospechoso.

—Mírala –soltó a Crabbe –no estaría muy feliz si no la hubiesen rescatado.

—Tus planes no salieron ¿eh? –soltó mordaz.

—Quisiera ver cómo te las arreglarías tú, Weasley.

—Ya te lo dije, esa traidora a la sangre no me interesa, no perdería mi tiempo con ella.

La observó sobre su hombro, Dziban Malfoy estaba riendo completamente divertida con el idiota de Longbottom, eral tal para cual, así que no le sorprendía las buenas migas que eran, al final de cuentas, si ella no se quedaba con _el famoso Harry Potter,_ podría quedarse con ese tal Neville Longbottom, que también era de dinero, la sacaría rápido de la pobreza y la miseria en la que vivía todos los días.

—Es una lástima que le gusten tantos los muggles –sonrió Zabini –podría hacerle mi esposa de ser lo contrario.

—A la pobretona Malfoy –se burló –ya me imagino que cara pondrían tus padres.

—Bueno, lo pobretona se le puede quitar, pero… sus gustos particulares por los sangre sucias y muggles, jamás.

—Es una lástima que sus malos gustos te quiten a tu sueño más íntimo, Zabini –se burló Weasley, haciendo que los demás soltaran una risa divertida.

—No soy la clase de sujetos que se rinden tan fácil, Weasley, esa Malfoy será la cereza del pastel, no te preocupes, que me la pienso comer, no es de tus gustos, sino, te invitaba a degustar el postre que los chicos y yo, comeremos –le guiñó un ojo y se levantó.

Varios de los presentes siguieron a Blaise, mientras que otros se quedaron con él, intentando ganar su simpatía, él pretendió bastante bien integrarse a la charla, como si le importara.

La risa fresca y divertida seguía en la mesa de Gryffindor, casi todos se habían marchado, menos él, y ellos a una mesa de distancia, aunque ni siquiera habían notado que él, Gawain Weasley, seguía ahí, observándoles directamente.

¿Tenía que advertirle sobre lo de Zabini? ¿O lo mejor para él era encargarse de sus propios asuntos? Como allanarse el camino y dejar de intervenir en cosas mundanas, estaba demasiado tentado a marcharse de ahí, pero ¿realmente su conciencia lo dejaría tranquilo? Y nada le aseguraba que realmente pudiese esconderse el resto de sus días del señor Tenebroso.

Se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin, dejando todo lo que sería una vida normal para su edad, y se dirigió a la sala de Menesteres, se concentró en arreglar el armario evanescente que había en el lugar, intentando despojarse de los problemas mundanos que tenía detrás de él, ahora era todo, menos un chico normal, ahora era _el hombre con una de las misiones más importantes._

Golpeó algo que estaba cerca de él, hasta que terminó destrozando en lugar con toda la frustración que había estado acumulando desde que _el Señor Tenebroso,_ le había encomendado ésta tarea.

Su respiración se agitó, y por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar odiar a su padre por todo lo que le estaba pasando en la vida, por lo que ocurría en su vida en éste momento, la forma en la que le había criado, esa mentalidad que era divertida cuando pensaba que ese mago tenebroso ya no existía, que cruel diferencia era ahora.

Observó el techo, intentando controlar sus emociones, no eran dignas de un Malfoy, tenía que ser meticuloso, seco y frío como un trozo de hielo; las emociones eran algo para personas débiles y baratas.

¿Pero acaso el amor que se tenían sus padres no era parte de esas emociones? Eso que hacía a los mediocres débiles.

Se dejó caer, se odiaba en esos momentos, en los que la soledad y el silencio, le hacían recordar que no tenía a nadie, esa clase de instantes, donde todas las dudas te abordan, y no hay nadie junto a ti, que te haga creer que todo lo que esa voz dice es mentira, para él, era lo único que tenía, esa voz repitiéndole que sin importar qué, al final del año, estaría muerto, que ya no tenía sentido, hiciera bien su misión, o la fallara, terminaría muerto, devorado por esa serpiente, si es que se apiadaban de él, y le daban una muerte menos dolorosa.

Pero su voz interior le repetía, que él sería el escarmiento a los errores de su padre, y que no sería fácil, ni sencillo, iba a sufrir, los últimos instantes de su vida, serían en los que más temería, y en los que más solo estaría, todo de él, se esfumaría, porque nadie lo recordaría.

—&—

Dziban Malfoy observó a Gawain caminar rumbo al Gran Comedor, su rostro estaba serio, sin emoción alguna, y aunque fuera algo realmente normal ante los ojos de todos, a ella no le agradó, las cosas no estaban bien con él ¿y por qué rayos era la única en notarlo? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo, él le importaba? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando convencerse de lo contrario, de que él no le importaba, ni siquiera como su mirada gris no tenía ese brillo malévolo que siempre había tenido, ni como las comisuras de sus labios no formaban esa sonrisa torcida que te hacía saber que se creía más superior que todos.

Lo encaró, al entrada del Gran Comedor, haciendo que se detuviera confundido de que alguien quisiera problemas con él, su mirada se entrecerró, puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ella, así que intentó alejarse, no tenía ganas de armar un escándalo, y menos porque no había dormido toda la maldita noche, pensando la mejor manera de matar a la profesora Dumbledore.

—Muévete, Malfoy –soltó en un tono enfadado, no dijo más, simplemente no dejó que volviera a cubrirle el paso.

Dizzy lo observó sobre su hombro, Gawain Weasley jamás despreciaba una confrontación con alguno de los _"seguidores de Harry",_ así que sin duda le sorprendió que la ignorara a ella, aún más, por ser una Malfoy, ya que él gozaba de restregarles en la cara, que eran unos muertos de hambre; la mirada de la chica se posó en la profesora Dumbledore, que estaba tranquila, observando la escena, le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y un leve encogimiento de hombros que nadie notó.

Su mirada no perdió ni por un instante a Weasley, que platicaba con su ya normal cara inexpresiva con Pansy Parkinson, que le hacía alabanzas de todo, siempre, en cualquier momento, sintió una punzada cuando los labios de la mujer rozaron el oído de Weasley.

—No quieres perderte el show ¿no? –se burló Neville.

—Algo no anda bien con él –musitó, bebiendo de su zumo.

—Que no sea un acosador de alumnos más, eso está bien para nosotros, los acosados –admitió el chico junto a ella –además, Dizzy, su padre está en Azkaban, y tengo que recordarte que él y toda su familia son fieles seguidores de _Quién-tu-sabes_ ¿verdad? –negó.

—No debe estarla pasando tan bien –admitió mientras suspiraba.

—Las cosas caen por su propio peso ¿no es lo que dicen? Ahí tienes a Crouch Jr.

Dizzy observó a su amigo, estaba incómodo, todo lo relacionado con Voldemort lo ponía incómodo, no podía culparlo, la mayoría de la gente se sentía así, bajó la mirada, ella más que nadie debería ponerse incómoda ante la sola mención de ese monstruo.

—Iré a clases, nos veremos en la sala común ¿bien? –Neville asintió.

El día de Dziban Malfoy fue completamente desastroso, se equivocó en los ingredientes de su poción, ocasionándole salpullido a la pobre de Luna, en la clase de transformaciones, extrañamente su varita había salido volando en la práctica, estaba distraída, y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, la causa era Gawain Weasley, lo estaba detestando en ese momento.

Salió de sus clases dispuesta a encararlo, tuvo que pedirle a Harry cinco minutos su mapa, para encontrarlo, y como no lo hizo, supo exactamente en donde estaba, avanzó hasta la sala de Menesteres, el lugar estaba un poco tenebroso, observó el techo del lugar, todo a su alrededor era un caos, le costó encontrarlo, estaba sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas, sus brazos apoyados en ellas y su varita colgaba, no le prestó atención.

—Te encontré –musitó en un tono tranquilo –Gawain…

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –gruñó, cuando su mirada gris se posó en ella.

—Estaba… ya sabes, desconcertada –musitó, no quería admitir ante nadie, ni siquiera él, que había estado preocupada por su actitud –no quisiste pelear conmigo por la mañana.

—Disculpa si no eres el centro de mi universo –soltó, arrastrando las palabras, Dizzy notó de inmediato el tono que estaba usando, no era el que normalmente usaba, ni con ella, ni con nadie.

—Parece que te has mordido y sacado todo el veneno –intentó bromear, pero la mirada del chico volvió a ella, enfadada, no, más bien, vacía.

—Es algo que por fortuna, no te incumbe, y si no me dejarás solo –observó al armario evanescente, que por fortuna ella no notó –me iré a conseguir paz a otro lado.

—&—

La pelirroja lo sujetó del brazo cuando intentó marcharse de ahí, zafó su brazo de forma brusca, pero más que nada, fue por el latigazo de electricidad que lo recorrió, la observó a ella, y por su mirada sorprendida, pudo jurar que también lo había sentido, pero un segundo después, soltó una risita divertida.

—Tienes que ver tu cara –rió, haciéndolo enfadar.

—Pues sólo mira la tuya –bufó.

—Te ha sorprendido, ni te atrevas a negarlo, tu cara fue de –lo imitó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño enfadado –pero al menos se ha bajado tu mal humor ¿no es así?

—No te interesa.

—Tienes razón –admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

El rubio la observó, mientras la voz de su cabeza seguía insistiendo en que jamás le importaría realmente a alguien, y lo estaba viendo, sin importar qué, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando el pesar lo invadió, la pelirroja desdibujó por completo la sonrisa en su rostro bonito y delgado cuando él avanzó hasta la puerta de la sala de Menesteres.

No iba a detenerlo, no tenía por qué hacerlo, porque Gawain Weasley realmente no le interesaba, ni tenía por qué hacerlo, pensó él, podía sobrellevar todo aquello, no iba a quejarse, ya era tiempo para dejar de auto lamentarse porque nadie lo quería, tenía que aceptar las cosas como eran.

—Traje algo que robé de mis hermanos –informó, deteniéndolo.

—Felicidades, cleptómana pelirroja –soltó.

—Por favor –murmuró, sujetándola la tela de la túnica del chico, para evitar algo parecido a lo de hacía un momento.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, Malfoy, cosas más importantes que tú.

—Ya lo sé –admitió –pero tengo que admitir que fui injusta contigo, normalmente no escapo de los problemas, los enfrento, pero no era la mejor decisión, si me hubieses dejado allá.

—Hubieses sido brutalmente atacada sexualmente, sí –aceptó sin darle importancia.

—No tenías razón para ayudarme, aun así lo hiciste, y te golpee por eso, y no fue correcto.

—Al menos aprendes a aceptar tus errores.

—Tú eres un error en todo el sentido de la palabra, Weasley, sin embargo, estoy aquí, cometiéndote.

El rubio la observó sobre su hombro, completamente confundido por sus palabras, "él era un error" no sabía a ciencia cierta que rayos significaba eso, y supo que su rostro demostró la confusión, porque ella titubeó para darle la explicación.

—Es un error ser amigos, el hablarte mismo es el más grande error, sin embargo, te hablo, permito que intentes molestarme, cuando normalmente ya te hubiese pateado el trasero.

—Quisieras poder hacerlo –contestó en tono seco.

—Eres un llorón –puso los ojos en blanco –lo único que te salva, Weasley, es la suerte que tienes, ya sabes, siempre que uno intenta hechizarte, un profesor está cerca.

—Yo no veo ninguno, inténtalo, vamos –la retó, extendió los brazos, animándola, la pelirroja sonrió –no eres tan valiente sin tu grupo, ¿eh Malfoy? –elevó una ceja.

—Posiblemente necesito más gente viendo tu humillación –guardó su varita en la túnica.

—No tienes el valor de atacarme.

—Sería una malagradecida después de que me ayudaste –admitió con una media sonrisa.

—Es mejor que me vaya.

—Supongo que sí, no es bien visto que un chico dulce e inocente esté a solas con una chica brabucona y traviesa –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—No hay inocencia que robar aquí –informó serio y se giró, saliendo del lugar.

Gawain dejó salir todo el aire que habían estado conteniendo sus pulmones, no comprendía porque Dziban Malfoy estaba siendo amable, ya sabía que era su estrategia cuando él pretendía molestarla, y a pesar de saberlo, siempre lograba descontrolarlo, no tenía la menor idea del porqué.

—Aquí estás, estaba preocupada –musitó Pansy y alisó la túnica del chico.

—Todo está bien –aceptó para ella.

—&—

Dziban Malfoy resopló angustiada, la profesora Dumbledore le había pedido que se acercara a él, la vieja profesora debería saber más detalles que ella, había dicho que él le preocupaba, así que la angustia había crecido en su pecho al verlo así, Voldemort había vuelto y todos lo sabían, ella desconocía donde se encontraba, pero había noches en que podía sentirlo cerca, acechándola, y conocía muy bien como era ser manipulado por él, el miedo que puede producirte, ella había tenido a su familia para apoyarla.

 _Lo mío sólo fue un simple recuerdo perverso viviendo en un diario profanado._

Se limpió las lágrimas que en un momento habían resbalado por sus mejillas, no quería pensar en todo lo que Weasley tenía que estar pasando ahora mismo, esa aura negra sobre los hombros del chico no eran más que el mismo Voldemort, pero en este momento no se trataba de un recuerdo, sino de él mismo, vivo, tangible, manipulándolo, y todos sabían que si Voldemort te elegía para algo, salir de todo aquello era casi imposible.

—Dizzy –la llamó Neville preocupado cuando se puso de pie.

La mirada de su hermano, y sus amigos fueron directamente a ella, habían dejado de cuchichearse secretos, para prestarle atención, Harry intentó ir hasta ella, pero ninguno de sus amigos lo permitió.

Dziban fue al Gran Comedor, guardó un poco de comida en su túnica, y esperó a que las rondas de los prefectos comenzara, esa noche le tocaba ronda a Weasley, extrañamente lo sabía, y también donde encontrarlo, el aire meció sus cabellos de inmediato cuando llegó hasta la cima de la torre de astronomía, la túnica de Gawain se mecía también en el viento.

—Te encontré –musitó.

—Creí que sabías las reglas, ningún estudiante puede estar fuera de su sala común a esta ahora, Malfoy.

—Sí, ¿y qué harás? –lo retó.

—Es mejor que regreses, Malfoy.

—Traje algo –sacó un panecillo de la túnica –te traje algo, no te vi en el Gran Comedor a ninguna hora –musitó junto a él, extendiéndolo como ofrenda.

—Sí, es porque no tengo hambre, y tampoco ganas de ver a alguien, soportar a la gente es un poco complicado en estos días.

—Comprendo eso –admitió para él, pero el rubio no hizo indicios de nada.

Dizzy sonrió tímida, se tenía que ser muy valiente, o muy estúpido para guardar todo aquello que le provocaba tener una mano invisible sosteniendo del hombro todo el tiempo, manipulando todo lo que haces, incluso hasta en qué dirección te mueves ¿a quién tenía Gawain Weasley para hablar de cómo se sentía aquello?

—Deberías regresar a tu sala común, Malfoy –le indicó el rubio antes de dar unos pasos para alejarse de ella.

—Sí, debería estar ahí, acurrucada contra la chimenea, viendo como el fuego consume la madera –admitió, girándose hasta él –pero no me agrada tu actitud.

—A nadie le agrada –soltó.

—Tu actitud arrogante es algo a lo que todo el colegio está acostumbrado, te pavoneabas por los pasillos, alardeando qué tan fabuloso eres tú y tu familia, y en cambio, a veces creo que quieres pasar desapercibido en todo momento –frunció el ceño.

—Creo que todo el colegio sabe lo de mi padre –regresó en sus pasos, con un tono enfadado y sus ojos mostrando dolor y rabia –es claro que quiero pasar desapercibido, Malfoy, no todos tenemos el privilegio de hacer algo malo y que todos lo olviden en un día o dos.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes ¿recuerdas cómo es que escapó Sirius Black? –se burló –creo que no necesito ser un sabelotodo arrogante y frustrante como la sangre sucia asquerosa de tu amiga para saber que ella, tu hermano y Potter, ayudaron a ese imbécil a escapar, y sin embargo ¿Qué ocurrió? –Bufó –yo no los veo en Azkaban, junto a mi padre.

—Estás enfadado –aceptó.

—Creo que no es la palabra que yo usaría, pero piensa lo que quieras.

—Sé cómo te sientes –lo detuvo con esa simple frase.

—Ese es el problema con todos ustedes, Malfoy, que creen saberlo todo, pero están más que equivocados –bufó, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse.

—&—

Gawain iba a comenzar a bajar por las escaleras cuando la risa suave de Dizzy lo detuvo, así que se giró, lo tomó por sorpresa, que ella avanzara hasta él, su mano volvió a estamparse con su mejilla, dejándolo incrédulo por el atrevimiento, últimamente Malfoy tentaba mucho a su suerte.

—Ese es el problema contigo –bramó –que crees que todos somos unos idiotas, que somos incapaces de comprender lo que está mal contigo.

—Tú no me conoces –soltó enfadado, sintiendo toda la furia recorrer su torrente sanguíneo.

—Sé lo que te ocurre –musitó –no olvides que gracias a tu padre, sé lo que es ser manipulada por él –Gawain retrocedió de inmediato.

—Yo no…

—Ni siquiera te culpo a ti de ello –admitió encogiéndose de hombros –pero quiero que lo sepas, Gawain –le sonrió –que si hay alguien en todo éste colegio que comprenda la forma en la que se siente, el vacío que te recorre, el frío en tus venas, soy yo.

Gawain dejó de respirar, y tragó saliva, completamente sorprendido que ella lo notara, todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole, la forma en la que lo estaba carcomiendo, Dziban Malfoy, lo había notado; ella bajó la mirada, sonrió tímidamente, y terminó el espacio que les separaba, para al final, sujetar su mano, y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, antes de alejarse.

* * *

Hola, bueno, sé que he tardado demasiado tiempo en actualizar esta historia, y la de Falling Down, tengo una regla principal y la he quebrantado, pero soy una persona que siempre ha subido una historia a la vez a menos que una de esas historias estuviese terminada, sin importar qué, era mi única regla, y la he roto, intentaré remediarlo, terminaré con un fic primero, para dedicarme al otro, así de simple, espero su comprensión y disculpas de antemano por el tiempo que me tome actualizar de nuevo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews:

 **R0llercoster:** Hola,muchas gracias por tu review, los sentimientos de Gawain no están ahí como tal, está confundido y se siente bastante perdido, y no, la profesora no la hará de cupido en esta ocasión.

 **This is Chewbacca:** Ninguno quiere ceder, tienes razón, hay muchas cosas rondando al menos en la mente de Gawain, y por el momento, estar enamorado de una chica no es su prioridad, tampoco de Dziban.

 **Muffliat0:** Tienes razón, ninguno de los dos se "soporta" sin embargo ahí andan uno tras otro, sin tener la idea del porque pero siempre tienen que estar pendiente uno del otro, y en efecto, no ha pasado por mi mente el primer beso, tampoco lo que va después de eso.

 **Sostenesto:** Bueno, seré honesta y diré que ahora estoy perdida, como ya lo has dicho, he tardado mucho en actualizar, y sin duda he perdido el hilo de lo que era una conversación, y bueno, Dizzy intenta y más cuando se trata de Gawain, no juzgarlo por los errores de su padre, y por las decisiones que el lado de su familia lo hace tomar.

 **Funeralcolor:** Todo es confuso, y sí, Blaise no ha terminado con sus canalladas todavía.

 **Dellaween:** Sí pensé en hacer a Voldemort mujer, pero ya lo había mencionado como varón, siguiendo el canon en él, es una pena, me hubiese gustado un choque entre mujeres.

 **Im Unloveable:** En realidad alguno de los dos está un poco alejado de "sentirse atraído" al menos en el aspecto amoroso/sexual, aun les falta por recorrer, no digo que no caerán, pero la situación al menos de Gawain son un poco complicadas, terminarán enamorados, sí, pero les tomará descubrirlo.

 **Muffliat0:** Ya hay actualización, no, no planeo dejarlo en Hiatus, y Falling Down saldrá de Hiatus cuando termine este y pueda dedicarle el tiempo necesario y suficiente para actualizarlo.


End file.
